


Beach Bitch

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With the summoners down at the beach for relaxation, Xayah catches more attention than she knows relative to the bustier and curvier champions she expects them to be fawning over. But not only do people have eyes for her, but a frustrating swell of need and heat leaves her incredibly vulnerable to whatever they want. Cheating on Rakan should both Xayah, but maybe it's also what she secretly craves. Commission for simo09





	1. Chapter 1

A champion beach party sounded like more fun than anything else Xayah could have thought to do with her day, and she could not have been happier to stretch out in the sand in her new bathing suit and soak in some rays. A white and blue striped bikini flaunted Xayah's lithe, lean figure excellently, with a short, flowy skirt over her side-tie bikini bottoms so that she had a little extra modesty, given the way her perky bubble butt was a bit more noticeable than she was really happy with otherwise. The skirt was vital to Xayah picking it up, because she loved the look of it, but needed that extra bit of assurance that she wasn't going to be catching stares from everyone else all day.

Except she absolutely was. Rakan couldn't make it with Xayah due to falling sick, but had insisted Xayah go anyway and enjoy herself in spite of things, which meant that plenty of men whose eye the gorgeous vastaya had caught looked at her curiously, wondering if they could safely make their move on her while she was alone and on the beach. They didn't know that they weren't the only one thinking it, that Xayah looking hot in her swimsuit that straddled the line of sexy and sweet--to a point almost near innocence--was being pined after by multiple men at once. They just saw the opportunities before them to make a move, and were ready to bide their time and hold out until such a moment came as they could have the chance to make their move on her.

Blissfully unaware she was being ogled and that schemes were brewing, Xayah just lay contently spread out upon her towel, modest breast easily contained and long legs spread out to enjoy the ample space she had to work with. All Xayah concerned herself with was lounging back and enjoying the warmth of the early afternoon sun. She figured she could go off for a swim later, and once more summoners arrived and got comfortable sit with some friends and catch up, but for the moment she was content to just linger in place and enjoy the calm quiet of it all, listening to all the distant revelry and the waves lapping at the shore. It was serene, and that serenity was something Xayah was ready to get lost in.

Lucian decided it was time to make his move, approaching Xayah like prey, careful and steady, every footstep carefully measured so that he didn't seem too eager in the way he moved toward her. He couldn't make it obvious, couldn't just throw himself at her so brutishly. “Excuse me, Xayah,” he said, waving a bottle of suntan lotion in her direction. “Would you like some help? You might burn if you lie in the sun all day, and that would be horrible.” He hid his smile well, kept his lurid intentions away so that he didn't immediately blow the reveal and completely tip his hand. No, he had to play this smart if he wanted to pull it off.

Xayah looked up at Lucian in his swim trunks, standing tall and muscular before her but seeming so friendly and harmless, just a helpful offer out of his own considerate good nature. “I didn't think to put any on, but I would be very thankful for you to share some of yours with me, Lucian. Thank you very much.” She remained on her back, lying there happily as offered herself up with open arms to Lucian, ready to accept however he wanted to help her. How could she not when he was being so nice about it?

Lucian knew that he had his way in, and eagerly took his place between her legs. It shouldn't have been so easy. He squirted some lines of lotion down Xayah's back and then brought his strong hands down onto her pale skin, beginning to rub the lotion into the flesh. Still careful not to overstep his bounds or get too hasty in his seduction, he took his time with her, just letting his fingers find their mark and trying to come off as platonic and considerate as he could, just a friend helping out and looking after her skin. It was all so easy, but Lucian didn't take it as reason to gloat or get carried away, keeping steady and careful as his hands worked at her soft body carefully. Adoring fingers worked their magic, and in the process he kept as careful and steady a watch on her as he could.

Under the strong back massage she received, all Xayah could do was moan softly, eyes closed and her head resting atop her folded arms as she let him not only protect her skin, but really help work out some of the pent up tension in her back that she hadn't even really paid much mind to. “That feels so good, thank you,” she purred, relishing in how her day at the beach turned from good to great, no longer just soaking up some ways but now being pampered in the process; it was almost too good to be true. Of course, it was, but she had no way of knowing that yet, and just lay content and blissful on her towel, letting Lucian do his thing, which was so good and relieving that she didn't feel any reason at all to want to change it.

Steadily working his hands into her shoulders and adoring her with his unending touch, Lucian did Xayah's entire back without any perversion or funny business, something that he was surprised by for how much resolve he showed to pull that off, feeling like he could have all too easily given in to the temptation that rightfully swelled through him so hotly. He was torn, but so far it was all working out, and he felt emboldened by his initial success, ready for more as he next squirted some onto her calves, smirking as he readied himself for what was to come, leaning in closer and letting his hands start on her legs next. Her long, taut, sleek legs. He wished he could roll her around, wrap them around her waist, and fuck her in a mating press right there, but he had some measure of restraint. Not much, but enough to know that there were people around and that if he wanted to pull off the chance at fucking Xayah right there on the beach with people around and nobody noticing, he was going to have to be sneakier about it.

“It's my pleasure,” he said, taking a bit of a long time to say it, specifically until his hands slowly peeked up her skirt. She didn't worry too much about it, though; it was a bit strange, but she was fine with it for a moment, remaining comfortable and relaxed, deciding what it was wasn't worth worrying about as she tried to just savour how good it felt to be massaged like this. Without Rakan here to tend to her, someone had to pick up the slack and Lucian had all too happily done so, something that Xayah was happy to accept, giving herself up completely to the steady, strong hands working their magic all over her body. It was only getting more satisfying, and even as Lucian's hands ran up her legs, she didn't worry too much about it ,didn't stress about what he was doing and focused only on how nice it felt to be touched like this.

At least until his hands reached up a little too far, sliding along her side and gently undoing the side tie of her bikini bottoms. She let out a nervous whine as she then felt something brush along her thigh, and it was definitely not a hand. “Lucian!” she gasped, surprised and not sure what to say, the shock helping keep her from mounting a coherent response as a shiver ran hotly up her spine. “Is that--”

“It is,” he said, leaning forward and letting it rub further up her thigh as he removed the bottom part of her swimsuit underneath her skirt and leaned forward, bringing his cock up to her tip. “Just act natural, nobody has to know.” A shiver surged its way nervously up Xayah's spine as she felt Lucian sink his cock into her, a low and nervous whine rumbling within her throat as her head rolled back. “I'll just keep massaging you while I fuck you.”

Xayah whimpered, biting her lip as her eyes scanned around the beach. Nobody seemed to be looking right at her, which means they would have missed it all, as now Lucian sat outright on top of her, his cock sank into her pussy and filling her up. The thick human dick stretched her out more than she had been expecting, more than she was ready for, and it set her alight with even more nervous noise as she said, “You're really big,” for lack of anything else to say that could properly convey her response to this situation. She wanted to feel torn about the way that Lucian just stuck his dick in her right there on the beach, but she couldn't quite muster up the fire to as the thick cock pushed into her. Once he started to rock his hips back and forth, she could feel any hope of an argument against this almost bleed out of her as frustration settled in and she found herself wound up with need. “Nngh, I haven't had many human men before, and you're bigger than all of them.”

Lucian smirked wide as he rocked more carefully back and forth, trying to settle into a nice groove between subtlety and speed, knowing he couldn't go all out on her tight pussy no matter how much he wanted to, while also keeping it under wraps. He couldn't announce to the entire beach he was balls deep inside of Xayah, even if he knew it could have made him the envy of every other man there. It was just something he'd have to keep to himself, intensely frustrating as that would be. “And what about Lhotlan cock? How do I compare to your kind?” His hands reached for her back and resumed the massage, kneading her shoulders all over as his approach turned much more direct, no longer bothering with the pretense of the lotion to rub on her body as he focused much more directly on a more intimate kind of massage.

Trailing off into a nervous whine as Lucian's cock continued to thrust into her, she felt like she was offering up far more evidence in her lack of response than she would have liked. Her hips wiggled, her pussy growing desperately wet under the pressure and bliss of his thrusts. It was a sensation that she couldn't help but crave, feeling herself getting wound up as her eyes once more scanned across the beach. “I-it's...” She trailed off meekly, before coming back with a more vigorous and vocal, “It's bigger than any Lhotlan I've ever had.” It didn't make her feel good to say it, but the rush of searing excitement that came from his cock pushing into her certainly helped make her feel good in its stead, keeping Xayah very excited as she twisted hotly about under the strong touch of the human whose cock and hands were both leaving her feeling weak and needy.

With a smug grin, Lucian kept thrusting, his cock hidden underneath her skirt and keeping it from being blatant what he was doing and what was happening. Hearing Xayah's reluctant confession had him excited, thrusting in a bit quicker, making sure each push into her tight hole sank deep into her slick, aching pussy. “Moan louder for me, Xayah. I want to hear you really appreciate this big human dick for all it's worth.” Teasing her was simply impossible to resist, and Lucian was so excited to be able to subject Xayah to his worst, making her twist and whine in his grasp as he greedily fucked her tight hole, loosening her up and taking her right there on the beach, secretly fucking her in front of people who had no idea what was happening.

It was hotter than it should have been, and Xayah whined as she felt the lust do things to her that she wasn't ready to deal with today. She wasn't in heat or anything, but Xayah had tendencies of having one bout of horniness follow her around through the day and Lucian was inadvertently setting her up for something almost disastrous with his thrusts, but she couldn't mount a proper argument against any of it strong enough to actually get him to stop, leaving her vulnerable and helpless as he fucked her into the needy mess that she should have wanted to be anything but, but with the cock feeling so fucking good inside of her she unfortunately lost herself completely to the pleasure. “Fuck me,” she whined, fingers tightening against the towel she lay atop.

Lucian's thrusts got as fast as he felt he could possibly get away with, one hand massaging her shoulders still while his other just gave up and began to squeeze at her perky butt through her skirt, unable to keep his hands off of her now. Every part of Lucian was committed fully now to his task, to fucking Xayah as deep and as hard as he could get away with, with only one ending to this possibly satisfying him. “You want me to cum in you, right?” His grin was wide and entirely for his own purposes, deciding to push harder as he gave her ass a nice slap, making her yelp in surprise.

“Yes, please, cum in my pussy,” she moaned, biting her lip tightly, feeling herself winding up hotter still, losing herself and control to the excitement she felt. There was no part of her that could properly pull back from this now; it was too late for Xayah, and she was feeling too good to care, embracing the pleasure so utterly and with such glee that she happily surrendered to the madness, losing control of everything and riding out the mad high of delight and hunger as the pleasure bore through her. She tingled all over, her body winding up hotter into desperation and need. Xayah's beach trip was about to ruined by lust and her own desperation and she couldn't even find it within her to care, moaning hotter and higher, trying to keep herself quiet but failing quite miserably. “Fill me up, Lucian, I need it so bad. Fuck me with that big human dick and make me yours.” The pleasure was maddening, and she could feel herself unraveling amid the sensations that seized her tightly from within. Every part of Xayah was screaming out for relief and for bliss, and she wasn't ashamed now of her need to get it.

Hammering madly back and forth to the hardest pace he could, Lucian didn't need much more to come undone, between Xayah's incredibly tight pussy and her brazen whines. He was so worked up and so eager to just cum inside of her and enjoy himself, nothing else mattering as he hit his peak and grunted, burying his cock deep inside of Xayah's tight hole. His cock twitched within her pussy's embrace and erupted, his cum pumping deep into the whining redhead, whose spine arched back as she felt herself completely lost to the pleasure now, overwhelmed beyond anything she was prepared to handle.

To push Xayah to the brink like that was incredibly satisfying, but even better still was when he pulled out and lifted up her skirt, watching the creamy white spunk ooze out of her gaping pink hole, a mark of just how well he had fucked her. He tucked his cock back into his shorts and gave her ass a direct, playful swat. “You ever want to get stuffed full of big human dick ever again, you know where to find me.” He left her panties untied and walked away feeling triumphant, having conquered Xayah and left her a gooey, creamy wreck lying on the ground, leaking with cum and wearing an expression of pure delight.

Xayah knew she was in trouble now, knew that she had been ignited with something powerful and desperate and more intense than she knew what to do with. This was not going to end well for her, she was certain of it. 

But fuck did it feel good.  
**********************************  
Long after the sensations of tingling afterglow and gooiness faded from Xayah's body she went out into the water for a swim. Her birdlike nature meant that she didn't often go for swims like this; it was something that she just didn't really feel much drive to do, especially with flight not only faster but more exhilarating. But she had dipped into lakes a few times, and with a knowledge of how to swim she felt like making the most of it, swimming down along the beach so far that she no longer saw any other champions around; she had moved well past where anybody else lingered, and along the shoreline was a rockier space, where people weren't hanging around. The isolation did nothing to keep it from feeling some special kind of exhilarating to Xayah even as she traveled off alone.

But there was no denying that something was off about her. She tried her best to brush off her arousal as best she could, but it was impossible to ignore. Xayah had been wound tightly up by Lucian when he fucked her and there was nothing she could do to shake it, lingering in a state of frustration and need as she swam her way out, frustrated by everything but knowing she just had to bear through it. She couldn't go out onto the beach and start asking people to help deal with her burst of arousal, after all. And even if that was somehow appropriate and not a massive embarrassment, why would anyone have done that? Xayah didn't think there was anything special about her.

But Renekton thought there was something special about her, alright. He'd swam across her wake, and he could immediately taste the lingering remnants of something intriguing. It caught him by surprise, had him shifting his attention immediately in her direction. Xayah's arousal was strong enough that her soaked, leaking pussy left enough for his finely attuned predator senses to pick up on, and knowing that she would be not only vulnerable and isolated but also receptive, he went eagerly toward her, swimming far faster than Xayah ever could in his eager pursuit. It didn't take long at all for Renekton to get to his target.

Xayah had no way of knowing he was coming as she swam out far enough form everyone else that when a hand seized her ankle and she gasped in panic, nobody was around to hear her. She had no idea what was happening as Renekton grabbed hold of her and jerked her toward him, seizing her in both hands dashing to the shore. He didn't offer her any kind of explanation for what he was doing as he shoved her back up against an outcropping, grabbing her bikini bottoms and pulling them off, thankfully only undoing the side tie knot instead of outright ripping them. Xayah gasped as she felt herself bared, the skirt pushed up and her eyes falling to the scaly cock slowly emerging, brushing against her thigh. It changed her tune immediately, with Xayah letting out a low, nervous whine as she felt the cock rubbing against her skin.

“Oh,” she whined, biting her lip as she readied herself. “Oh, you want to--no, that's okay, you should have just asked, we can--oh, fuck, slow down!” Xayah had not been expecting Renekton to slam his entire cock into her with one stroke, and she howled in shock and dismay as the big dick pushed forward without warning. The size was something to be shocked by, leaving Xayah to gasp in dismay as she was pushed far past anything she could have expected, the massive crocodile cock shunting into her needy hole and leaving to twist in agony. “Renekton!” she cried out, but there was still nobody to hear her.

Hands seized her long red hair, now wet from the sea water, and tugged on the convenient handle, making Xayah wince as Renekton began to fuck her, merciless in his steady approach, thrusts hammering up into her needy hole as he pounded her right up against the rock wall. “I can smell how bad you want it,” he snarled, at last saying something, and all it did was make Xayah whimper as her inner walls spasmed down around his cock. He was right, unfortunately; Xayah's body ached with excitement almost immediately, as the rush of pleasure came down hard upon her and her needy body. Her pussy was forced open by the thick lizard cock, which was definitely bigger than the one that had fucked her earlier and filled her up with a vigor and intensity that she was woefully unprepared for, but with desperation running high all she felt was searing bliss.

“You're right, I want it,” she whined, and more pulls on her hair made her cry out louder, an intense and vigorous delight searing through her that she couldn't fight. She was out of control, twisting hotly in his grasp and against the wall. “I want it so badly Renekton, please fuck me!” She didn't put up any fight, didn't offer any argument. She just accepted him and his brutality in its deepest and most intense form, whipped into a frenzy by the fervor of his thrusts and his aggressions. Renekton was hitting her just right, giving her something that she craved amid the swell of excitement and desperation that came from getting fucked by the huge lizard dick. Without a second of sanity, Xayah gave herself up completely to Renekton and his brutish ways, unable to help herself against the tides of crushing lust that came at her so hard and so fast.

Renekton grunted and groaned, hammering fiercely into Xayah's tight pussy, his hold on her hair getting harsher as he pulled back from the wall and turned her quickly around. Spun around on the cock of the big crocodile man, Xayah howled in surprise as he started to fuck her, letting her fall forward as instead of pulling her against his chest he let her lean forward, let her fall forward and be held up only by being impaled atop his cock and by his pull on her hair, her limbs dangling as he thrust upward and forward, hammering into her while she twisted about in heated agony and panic, but in the best of ways. She burned with a brazen and desperate need that seemed all the worse for how completely out of nowhere it was, but the roughness was working pure magic upon her body now and as Renekton took to pounding her raw all she could do was howl in approval.

The smell of arousal was all over Xayah, and Renekton couldn't get enough of it, her needy pussy dripping as he pounded into her, everything about the pretty redhead and her desperate moans almost infectious for the hungry man pounding away at her body. The gorgeous vastaya had drawn his focus with her alluring everything, and now that he felt her narrow twat stretched out around his beefy cock and her body slamming down against his, he was having the time of his life. Back and forth he rocked, thrusting harshly into Xayah, making her bounce atop his dick as he gave her his most thorough and vulgar worst.

It was more than Xayah could bear, but in the best of ways. Feverishly bounced up and down a big, hard dick and fucked with all the intense thrills that a woman in her desperate and sorely needed state craved. Xayah didn't fight against what she felt, didn't even feel ashamed of how her appetites had suddenly begun to rule her like they did. It happened, and she knew by now better than to try and push against it all, embracing and leaning into the madness that followed as she moved faster back and forth, whining as she burning sensations built up hotter and harder. Renekton felt himself growing more and more possessive over the tight, whining redhead be bounced up and down on his cock, showing off a positively bestial side of himself through the course of pounding her absolutely raw.

Being rough fucked into a twisting mess of moans and need was exactly what Xayah needed, she felt. It was insane to think, but every part of her burned so right as Renekton pounded her, and all she could do was embrace it, accepting shamelessly how good every part of her felt as the searing bliss washed hotter over her. Everything about what was being done to Xayah felt better than it had any right to, but it appealed to everything primal and and feral within her, the things that relished in Renekton's strength and dominance. The hair pulling, the pussy pounding, the relentless stake he claimed on her so powerfully with each thrust... It all set her head abuzz with need, all drove her wild with need beyond what she could handle, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take very much of it, but that was fine by her; the bliss was powerful enough for her to be happy about every second of the searing bliss washing over her and her needy body.

Xayah came, and she came hard. Unlike last time, she got to act like it too, letting out a quivering howl of need and delight as her body burned with the explosions of sensation she craved. There was nothing but pure bliss to be found in the way she ached, in the release that sent sensations of need rushing through her harder than she knew what to do with. “Pump me full of cum!” she screamed, and Renekton was all too happy to give her what she wanted, slamming into her and grunting as his cock erupted hard within the confines of her spasming and desperate pussy, pumping her full of all the hot, creamy relief she so desperately wanted, his body tight and taut as he held her down onto his dick and let it all loose.

Dropped down to the floor, Xayah whined and squirmed, face-down in the sand as Renekton let out a grunt and then simply walked away, leaving the redhead to lie there with his cum leaking out of her as he hopped right back into the water and began to once more swim off, leaving her there to whine and squirm about in frustration, not sure what to make of what just happened, but she was torn between two emotions. On one hand, she wanted to go back to her towel, relax, and try to shirk some male attention for a while. On the other, her gaping pussy quivered as it oozed cum all over her legs, and she could feel herself unable to resist the need for more, the burning sensation within her that craved pleasure still past what she felt at the moment, which left her head spinning in mild confusion as she tried to rationalize it all.

“Nngh, why today?” she whined as she rose clumsily up to her feet, shivering as she tried to shake off the feelings of need that weighed heavy upon her shoulders and left her feeling confused, sluggish, frustrated. “This is all Lucian's fault. Stupid Lucian and his big, fat cock, fucking me so right that I--oh no, there I go again.” She whimpered, a hand reaching down between her legs as she started to look around, thinking she was alone, but she had thought wrong.

Zed had been lying patiently in wait for the right opportunity, and he saw it now. He and a shadow double jumped Xayah, a hand grabbing her head as the cruel Noxian took about as much care with her as the brutal crocodile man had, tugging her hair down and bending her over. Before Xayah could say anything at all, Zed's cock slammed into her mouth and down her throat, making her choke in surprise at the immediate penetration and roughness that followed, shuddering as she felt herself definitely in over her head now, and that was before the other Zed slammed his cock into her ass, making her scream around the dick in her mouth between gagging sounds.

In a flash, Xayah had gone from recovering from the rough fuck she'd taken to enduring another one, as Zed spitroasted her brutally. The harsh thrusts were so frenzied and immediate that Xayah was shocked they came from a human man and not some kind of beast; he kept up eagerly with what he was doing, hammering away at her with a relentless fervor that she felt completely overwhelmed by. Completely out of her element now and with two strong mens' hands all over her body and holding tightly onto her, she was utterly at Zed's mercy, treated to the rough fucking at both ends, her ass being stretched open harshly by the big dick forcing its way into her. Her pussy had taken a worse, bigger thrashing from Renekton, but Xayah's ass was far less prepared, and Zed's roughness took eager advantage of that, putting her through something intense all its own without having to rely on the brutality of everything that came before it.

“I've been waiting hours to do this,” snarled Zed from behind his mask, and Xayah wasn't sure which one said it. Maybe both did; she was too dizzy to understand much of anything right now, honestly. All she knew was that the big docks hammering her mouth and ass in tandem were more than she could handle. “It would have been preferable to get to you before the beast did, but I can simply avoid anything involving the hole he soiled.” It was such a callous, calculating way to refer to any part of Xayah, and she should have objected to it much more strongly than she did. But his dick was so big! And there were two of them! Whatever part of Xayah was driven by self-respect and dignity was simply not responding to this with much care for anything other than the rawness of getting fucked. It was the only thing that mattered to Xayah now, and as long as he kept stuffing her with cock she was going to give her everything to him.

Xayah's throat spasmed around the cock slamming down her gullet, drool trickling down her chin in the process as Zed facefucked her recklessly. Not that any of the men who'd fucked her today had been particularly considerate, but Lucian and Renekton both focused on railing her pussy. Not only was Zed tearing her ass open with his big dick as it hammered away at her, but he was also throatfucking her into submission, treating her to the brutality that was being choked out on the big human dick and having to endure the most intense and twisted treatment she could have ever imagined, frustrated beyond all reason by how she ached. It was callous and brutal in the most unwieldy and unsustainable of ways, leaving Xayah's head spinning as she tried to find some way to root herself into sanity.

Unapologetic and brutal, Zed took to being a one-man spitroasting machine well, happily putting Xayah through the most brutal treatment he could muster in the name of pushing her to her limits. Back and forth he thrust, claiming her with such brutality and forcefulness that her mind spun out in confusion and frustration from it all. Everything Zed did to her felt like another reason to lose her mind to the pleasure and she didn't know how to deal with ti but she did know that it felt too good to ever want it to stop. Zed himself was certainly loving it, able to hammer eagerly into the tight holes that gave up everything to his cock, her perky butt bouncing as his cock slammed into it and her the sad state of the drooling mess she became all proving enticing reasons for Zed to keep going exactly what he was doing.

With nothing to do but take it all and keep getting fucked, Xayah seemed to be handling herself well even as the third man today jumped her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with her given how much attention she was gathering, although she knew her own frustrated arousal was partially to blame for that, that she was feeling herself winding up in the shuddering, creeping advance of something twisted and more potent than she knew what to do with. Sensations burned within her too craven and intense for the poor vastaya to handle, but that only made it even more exciting as she was fucked into creamy, intense submission, her thighs slick with her own juices and with the leaking cum of the two men who'd already ravaged her cunt. Her ass and mouth were now victim to a game of catch-up too, and that was only bringing her even more reasons to accept whatever was happening to her and this strange wave of slut.

Starting to press her ass back against Zed's lap as it bounced and heaved from each thrust down against it, Xayah embraced the pleasure in a shameless and almost embarrassing way. Moans spilled in between the gagging noises that sent thick strands of gloopy spit dripping from her mouth forced open by the thick human dick slamming down it. There was nothing that Xayah could do to respond sanely to this brutality, but that was just how she was coming to like it, embracing the senselessness of lust and feeling herself wound up tighter and hotter by everything happening to her, by the feelings of pure, crass submission that washed over her so fucking sweetly.

Dominating the slender redhead and pounding her into slutty, eager submission gave Zed all that he needed, and he was happy to reach his peak as he slammed forward into both holes, forcing himself balls deep down her throat and up her ass in tandem, the sound of Xayah's gagging and choking providing the perfect capstone to the thrill of him and his shadow clone both pumping her full of cum. With cocks throbbing and creamy spunk flooding into both her holes at once there was no way for Xayah to determine which one was real; they both felt so good and so genuine, and that was probably the whole point of the charade.

But she couldn't care; the sluttiest of all thrills seized Xayah, as an ass pumped full of gooey, hot spunk drove her over the edge. She came hard, screaming as her pussy gushed and she lost herself and the last shreds of dignity and bearing she still had left. It was all too powerful to ignore, and she could not have been happier to lose herself like this, eyes rolling back in elation as another orgasm ripped through her, and Xayah could feel herself really starting to hold on by a thin and steadily fraying thread.

Zed pulled out of Xayah, whose legs immediately gave out. She sank down to the ground once more, but Zed was not quite so cruel as Renekton, hardly the kind of brute who would just walk off and leave the woman he ravaged in silence. "You'd make a good whore," he said curtly before vanishing. What a gentleman.

"I need to get out of this," she whined, rolling onto her stomach. Both her ass and her pussy leaked with cum, and she looked wistfully toward the water as her hand reached out limply toward her discarded bikini bottoms. "At least I can wash off in the water," she whimpered, trying to see the bright side to it all. "When I get back to where everyone else is, though... I'm going to do control myself. I have to. This is my day to relax, not my day to..." Trailing off into a whimper, Xayah rose clumsily and stumbled toward the water to wash herself off. It was all she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

As Xayah washed herself in the water, she really had no choice but to touch herself. There was no other way to handle what was consuming her now as she reached her fingers and tried to pull out the cum that several men had deposited into her now. She shivered guiltily, frustrated and whining as she worked her digits in and out of her dripping, needy hole, which quivered against her touch as guilt rushed through her. Little whines spilled from her lips as Xayah stood almost neck deep in the water, legs quivering as she tried to scrape the cum out of her hole, hoping to clean herself out and maybe find some decency at the end of this nightmare of heat, cleaning out the evidence of her cheating and her betrayal. She had to wash all of that way.

But there was nothing simple or easy about reaching her fingers between her legs and cleaning her pussy. As she worked her fingers in and out of her primed and needy snatch, she felt the pleasure bubble up, the surge of sensation and delight that she wanted so badly to reject with everything she had within her, wanting craving a hope of wanting to push it away and deny it to herself, but she felt like she had no choice in the matter. She needed to wash it out, needed to get herself to a place where she could steady herself once more, and the feeling of a warm creampie lingering inside of her seemed like the opposite of what Xayah needed, even if she was only making things worse on herself in the process. The more her fingers worked their way in and out of her, regardless of intention, the more Xayah shivered and felt the growing satisfaction hit her with an almost too harsh intensity.

Her hips began to rock, pushing forward against the fingers inside of her, and Xayah realized quickly that she was outright masturbating, her jaw shivering as she tried to work through her motions. She had to give in. The more she felt the pressure bubbling inside of her, the more Xayah knew she had to just go with it; trying to fight it would do nothing for her, and maybe there was a silver lining in working at it herself. As her fingers failed to find any more semen within her to scoop out, Xayah kept going, placing her other hand over her mouth to silence herself, certain she was out of range of anyone else to bother her, but too worried to want to risk it, shuddering as she kept her fingers moving along, rocking in and out of her pussy as she remained in the water, away from everything but her own shame.

“If I get off,” she told herself, voice low and breathy as her fingers worked at her folds, “Maybe it will stop. Maybe I can make this--ngh, I should just go home if my heat is so bad.” She had cheated on her beloved Rakan with three people in the space of an early afternoon, and that knowledge hung heavy over her, a pall of guilt and frustration that Xayah knew she needed to overcome through whatever means she could, so that she could get away from this. Conquering her heat, or at least suppressing it until she got home, was the only way for Xayah to get through this. If she could make her way home and push away everything that happened here, pretend three men hadn't fucked her one after another, she would be able to get out of this with some semblance of dignity intact. It wasn't a great hope, but it was more than she held onto right now.

“Nngh, but it's so good,” she whimpered, hating how her body felt so sensitive and excited about what was being done to it, unable to deny that she was completely and utterly overwhelmed by what she felt, too excited by the lust aching through her to care about anything as Xayah fingerfucked herself to completion. As she came, she cried out with a needy, quivering delight, “I'm sorry that I've cheated on you, Rakan!” as she lost herself. It was a strange thing to howl as an orgasm tore through her, but it was truly all that Xayah could think, all she could properly feel as she gave in to a pleasure she was torn on, left to ache in delight and sensations that she knew were wrong, but which her body reveled in, the most confusing and poignantly depraved things she could have ever imagined. All Xayah wanted was to feel something sensible and decent, but not this.

Hoping her orgasm had given her enough stability to head back and take an early leave from her back day, Xayah headed back toward the beach, where her bikini bottoms lay in the sand, waiting for her to be clean before she put them on again. But as she stepped out of the water, her eyes fell to her clothes, then slowly up to the foot that rested upon them. Up the leg she traveled, her chest tightening as she followed a length of dark flesh up to the smirking face of Ekko staring at her with the kind of smug smile that made her want to shirk away in terror, but by then she was already standing bottomless out of the water, her quivering pussy exposed and her decency shattered.

“Oh no,” she whimpered.

“How sorry are you for cheating on Rakan?” Ekko cut right to the point with a wicked, broad smirk across his face, staring Xayah up and down, the cute, perky redhead looking wonderful in nothing but her bikini top, her long legs covered in rivulets of beach water. “Sorry enough that you'd do anything to keep quiet about it?”

Anger flared within Xayah. Anger toward herself, for being so foolish and stupid that she had accidentally revealed something like that to the world, and now she was being confronted about it, forced to own up to a degree about the words she was saying and how she was actually feeling about them. Responsibility was not something that Xayah wanted right now, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. For as much as heat welled up inside of Xayah, though, she knew she couldn't express that. “Please! Please don't tell Rakan about this, I...” She sounded so pathetic. She knew she did. Knew that there was nothing she could do to make this any less horrible, as she shivered in agony, feeling the pressure upon her, knowing where this was likely to go and hating that fact thoroughly.

“Then get down on your knees,” Ekko said, perverse smile growing across his face as he watched the vastaya shiver before him, satisfaction throbbing hotter as she did as guided, sinking down with reluctance and frustration abounding. He was in control now, and in control he was ready to stay. “Good. Now take my cock out, and show the big, black human dick the love it deserves.”

Xayah knew where it was going, but to hear the words was another matter entirely, making her shudder in agony as she did as guided, despite all the many reservations she had against the idea. There was nothing she could do but accept it, hands grabbing at his shorts and pulling them down, a half-rigid cock swinging excitedly upward and smacking Xayah in the cheek. She let out a nervous noise of panic as a hand grabbed the back of her head to keep her in there. Ekko's thick, dark cock ached excitedly, coming to life against her face and throbbing against it. She knew what was to come next, knew what she had to do, and that really didn't make any of this okay.

But for the sake of keeping this from hurting Rakan, she'd do it. Xayah took his cock in hand and began to lick in, eyes unable to keep off of just how big it was as she ran her tongue along it. Guilt followed, but she knew there would be much more guilt if she were to ever let Rakan know she cheated on him, so for the sake of sparing him such a heartbreak she decided to take the pressure onto herself instead and licked steadily at his amazing cock, a moaning mess giving herself up to the sensations and pleasure she really hadn't been seeking to endure. Along his cock her tongue ran, and she tried not to think about the size of the massive dick she held in her hand as she did so.

“In your mouth,” Ekko teased. “Come on, suck that big black cock down deep. You might be a lhotlan, but you're still a cute white girl, and you should learn about the pleasures of black cock.” His teasing words made Xayah quiver, and she wasn't sure what to do or how to handle any of this, but she was helpless against it, the fingers tightening in her hair as she did as she was told, sucking him into her mouth, her lips opened up wide to take him in as he added only once she was down there, “I can tell it's bigger than your man's. No wonder you're cheating on him; why bother sucking his pathetic cock when you can have a massive black cock turn you into a screaming slut?”

Xayah resented every word that was being said as Ekko not only sought to blackmail her into sucking his cock, but then heaped on some humiliation as a neat little bonus to really make her suffer. And yet, there was no way for Xayah to deny a word of it; he was completely right, loathe as she was to admit it. Ekko's cock was much bigger than Rakan's, and the more she sucked down of it and it filled her mouth, the more she was forced to confront that fact, unable to keep from accepting and shuddering under the weight of its reality. Her lips wrapped tighter around the cock and she pressed further forward, and as she closed her eyes to wince at the entire situation, she felt herself buck with need.

That fingering session had not finished Xayah off at all, and as she slurped on Ekko's cock she could feel herself far from done with anything, moans vibrating around the cock she was sucking on as the taste set her off, followed soon by the rush of something intangible and exciting. Her head sucked faster, the hand in her hair gripping it tighter as she was pushed down, and she could already hear the groans that followed, Ekko getting more vocal and aggressive in his enjoyment of this vulgar situation and all the pleasures that came with it. Deeper and quicker she worked, frustrated by the things bubbling up inside of her as her body once more betrayed her, and Xayah knew that she was going to be in trouble if she had to deal with this all yet again, but she knew there was no fighting her heat.

“There we go. Learn to worship black dick, just like that. You'll get it.” Ekko was happy to let her work at this herself as he watched her get more and more excited, sucking his cock with an eagerness that swelled out of control. He didn't know why, but it was all the same to Ekko, so he didn't question it, letting her dig her own grave as he just enjoyed his dick getting sucked. “Maybe you're starting to see why black cock is superior.”

In practice Xayah didn't care at all about skin colour, but not only was she deep now into a heat that felt utterly uncontrollable, but Xayah was in a very suggestible state, deep into something that she couldn't fight or argue with, and the more she felt of Ekko's cock pushing in deep, the more she felt herself giving in to his words, agreeing with them in ways she shouldn't have been, but which she couldn't fight against. Deeper she went, taking him into her throat, gagging on Ekko's dick and showing it more affection and attention than she had to, seemingly in agreement with him, and his words just sounded right to her in the heat of the moment. It was the strangest thing, but the more she sucked and listened, the more it just came together in ways it probably shouldn't have, but Xayah was in too deep now to want it to stop any time soon, frustrated but in deep, her head rocking along steadily as she continued to give everything to the man blackmailing her into oral service.

Amid the sounds of Xayah gagging on his cock and the steady, sloppy oral worship he received, Ekko was bold, vocal, and excited, groaning as he kept himself still, caressing her hair and groaning, “You're going to leave this beach a black cock slut who has to come back to real men all the time, and I think you'll be doing a lot more cheating on Rakan so you can have a fat dick to suck on.” Cockiness was overwhelming and utterly irresistible for Ekko now, as he gave in to the pleasure he felt and kept up the pressure, his cock throbbing within the clenching confines of Xayah's throat as he hammered onward, giving himself completely up to something primal, depraved, and powerful. Everything within Ekko wanted more of this, but he knew he was too close to get too invested in it now. The very first forceful thing he did the whole time was pull back as he felt himself about to blow, offering up no warning as his cock flopped from Xayah's mouth and he took hold of it, eager to show off his surprise to the confused and needy vastaya.

The facial came as a big shock to Xayah as the cock erupted in her face, blasting her with thick shots of gooey, sticky seed that made her yelp in surprise, whining amid the bubbling sense of confusion and twisted excitement that she had not been prepared for. Sucking down a breath of air as she received the hot seed across her face, Xayah was in an almost trance-like state of need now, and as her eyes shifted downward, she realized the hand not on Ekko's cock was between her legs; she had been rubbing herself during her oral treatment, and as she looked up toward Ekko was a face blasted with spunk, she could tell he noticed.

Smugness exuded from Ekko like it was his very, and Xayah whimpered as he rubbed his cock against her face a few times, his thick, dark shaft throbbing against her cheek. 'Got that hot from worshiping black cock, did you? I told you that you'd realize it's superior. Want me to fuck you now that train your pussy to know its place?”

Dignity died within Xayah's throat as she pleaded, “I needed your cock so badly now. Please fuck me, Ekko, and show my pussy how good it is to be fucked by a massive black dick!” Shoved down onto her back, Xayah wasn't even given a moment to soak it in as Ekko went right for it, shoving her onto her back and climbing on top of her, his still rigid cock finding the heat of her slick folds with ease, pressing into it and burying itself deep down into her aching cunt. She cried out in surprise at the fullness she felt; she'd been fucked by three big cocks already that day, but Xayah was so far gone that just being filled was all she needed, and filled she was, under the sudden pressure of Ekko slamming into her and his meaty dick giving her absolutely everything she needed. Letting out a desperate cry, Xayah writhed on the sand, feeling Ekko heavy atop her, the lanky and hung man starting to get into position to give her the pounding of a lifetime.

“You're bigger than Rakan is!” she squealed in excitement. “Your dick really is superior! A big, hard, black cock to fuck a needy white girl into a devoted black cock addict!” It was all empty, but it all felt so real to Xayah in the heat of what she was doing, unable to deny herself the most raw and intense pleasures imaginable. She couldn't deny any of it to herself, couldn't keep from giving herself completely up to something so powerful, real, and intense. The more Xayah felt, the more she needed, craven urges filling her with a desperation she refused to fight. Everything was so good, so powerful, and she was eager to give in to it all, to be made into an example, a mess, a whore for Ekko. She was past the point of control or care as she surrendered to him so utterly and so happily that she couldn't deny what she was anymore, couldn't keep from giving in to her heat.

Ekko had no idea this was heat, no idea why Xayah was like this, but it didn't matter one way or another to him; he used Xayah with an intensity and harshness that simply would not stop, hammering forward and harsh into her, pounding her without shame or hesitation as each deep thrust showed off new depths of his hunger. He was out of control, unfettered and ready to use her as thoroughly as he could without stopping or hesitating. “I'll keep this tight white pussy fucked hard all the time,” he promised. “And your limp boyfriend never has to know you're getting real dick on the side.”

“Fuck me like only a real man can!” she squealed, writhing in the sand and letting herself get used ,all the shame about cheating washed away in the throes of intense lust once more. She couldn't help herself now, giving in once more to the depravity she craved, feeling herself overwhelmed and consumed, desperate for more and refusing to slow down. Everything that Xayah felt was raw satisfaction in its purest and most depraved of forms, and she couldn't have been happier to give in to it all. Her body ached for this, and sense was simply beyond her now. Xayah needed to get fucked, and that was all there was to it.

Hard thrusts from above kept Xayah wriggling excitedly, her moans rising up hotter and steadier with each passing moment, giving herself up completely to the insanity of how well she was getting pounded. Her legs rose from the ground and wrapped around Ekko's waist, ankles hooked to keep him there as she continued to writhe about beneath him, loving the feeling of the thick cock filling her. Shame was beyond Xayah now, and she could feel herself losing control of her own sense of decency, no longer even expressing the reluctance that she should have been capable of, as her heat left her too ragged and too worn down to want anything but the most he could give her. It was a twisted and intense sensation that ruled her now, and Xayah loved it more than anything else in the world, a gasping wreck throwing herself into the depths of intense need without hesitation.

Xayah came with raw squeals of excitement and so powerful an urge to just relish in it all that she dragged Ekko down with her. “Cum in me! Breed me with that huge black dick!” she screamed, her heels digging into the small of Ekko's back as her orgasm ripped powerfully through her body with the most raw and shuddering satisfaction she could have ever imagined, too satisfied and well fucked now to be able to do anything but surrender to it. As cum flooded into her needy twat and Ekko's spasming cock set her alight, she felt only vindicated in her desperation, a writhing mess unable to keep from admitting with eager, vulgar delight that she was absolutely done for.

“Remember this,” Ekko said smugly, pulling out of Xayah and leaving her on the ground, grabbing his swim trunks and slipping them back on. “Remember this dick next time Rakan tries to fuck you with that tiny worm of his. You can come back and worship my cock any time.”

As Xayah lay there, cum leaking from her slick hole, Rakan's name lingering in her ears, she came crashing back down, the heights of her orgasm fading away and guilt following. She'd done it again, played victim to her heat once more, and Xayah knew she was only going to be worse off the more this went on, and yet she felt like it was impossible to stop this. She lay there shuddering, feeling the semen leak out of her slick hole and into the sand, left to stare toward the ocean, knowing she'd need to wash herself again.

But there was no washing away the lingering memories of what she had done. What she kept doing. What her body was making her do, again and again. Maybe this time, she could clean herself without people noticing, and then if she was lucky, even maybe get away.  
*****************************  
Ahri had been able to smell something all beach party, and she knew it was Xayah by the distinctly lhotlan aroma of it. She could pick it up on several men; the smell of the needy vastaya tinged with the undeniable aroma of a woman in heat. She was needy, she was desperate, and Ahri knew that she had a moment to jump on her given that situation, to enjoy herself a little bit and have some fun with it. She had tracked Xayah down, spotted her getting spitroasted by Zed, then blatantly masturbating in the water, and then sucking and fucking Ekko. She wasn't the only one who could smell it though, and Ahri had entered into a pact to get her, the charming and sultry gumiho naturally taking charge, given the fact that she could tempt anyone if they didn't feel like giving her what she wanted. The sultry seductress strutted around the beach in a skimpy side-tie bikini, eyes on Xayah as she lusted after her just as bad as every man was lusting over her in turn.

Xayah, for her part in things, just crept away from the situation a shivering mess, nervous and uneasy as she tread back toward the party. She fingerfucked herself in the water again, cumming twice that time just to work it through her system, and she could already tell it hadn't actually worked out well for her. Every part of Xayah was still lit up with a hunger and need that she felt she couldn't break for anything, and the certainty that something was so very, very wrong with her refused to leave. This heat was too much to handle, and she needed to just leave before it got any more out of control. If she was really in such a state of mad lust that she couldn't do anything to stop it, then she needed to be in the arms of the man she loved and enjoying his cock. A cock that she may have been admitting to multiple men wasn't as big as the one fucking her, but a cock that could still bring her great pleasure, in spite of her frustrations. She had no idea she was being followed, though. Not until it was too late.

“You're in heat,” Ahri said, coming up behind Xayah with a slap to her perky butt, making her shriek in surprise as the redhead yelped, almost leaping from the ground. “I could smell it before I even smelled you.” The fox sniffed about, smirking wide as she leaned in happily. “Mm, and I can tell you've been getting fucked all day, you little slut.” She put an arm around Xayah and leaned in close, purring in her ear, “Want to have fun with another woman? I promise not to be as obnoxious about my prowess as all those boys are.”

Xayah let out a noise of confusion and surprise as one hand pulled her in by the waist and the other grabbed at her tit, making her yelp as Ahri dragged her away. “W-wait, I'm not--the heat is--Ahri I can't stop this, please help me.”

“Don't worry, Xayah. I will help you out very, very thoroughly.” Xayah understood Ahri's words to mean something sexual, but her voice sounded so sultry and lovely, rumbling with that seductive magic that had a way of charming people, and Xayah fell for it, her legs shaking as she was pulled off somewhere, and didn't fight it. She was so close to her things and to escape, around a group of people large enough that Ahri could not have tried such a bold move, but she had fallen short, and now she felt the effects of her worry and panic taking her. She was going to be fucked again, cheat on Rakan again, and there was nothing she could do to help herself on that front. Hopeless and surrendering completely to her fate, Xayah stumbled onward, guided by Ahri's hands and her grace, off to secluded little space away from the water and the people, way from prying eyes.

“Have I ever told you that you have the cutest butt?” Ahri asked, biting her lip as her fingers squeezed at the perky cheek. “It's so perfect, I just want to eat it! Oh, actually...” With a smirk, Ahri wrapped one of her tails around Xayah's ankle, tripping the lhotlan over. Xayah yelped as she hit her hands and knees, her butt up high in the air as Ahri gave it a quick slap and started to pull her bikini bottoms back down. “I think I'll do just that.” She dove in, grabbing both cheeks and digging her fingers in, spreading them apart and diving forward. Ahri was impatient, and ready to waste no time getting right into what she had in mind as her tongue ran up along the cleft of Xayah's ass.

Whatever Xayah had been expecting, it hadn't been this, whining in surprise as the sensations spiked up a surge of sensations through her. The tongue began to drag back and forth, and her hips couldn't help but shiver, her pussy leaking with excitement and need as she felt it all take her so quickly. Everything that Ahri had done to her was priming her for this, and now she knelt there on her hands and knees, feeling her ass getting licked by the playful fox, and all Xayah could do was accept it. Lust ran through her, lighting her body up once more as she pressed her hips back, shoving her ass into Ahri's face and whining. “I've never...”

“Never had your ass eaten before?” Ahri purred, squeezing both cheeks as she happily took up the task of showing Xayah what she had been missing out on, using her tongue eagerly to lap at her tight hole and take no prisoners, aggressive and steady in her treatment of the tight behind before her. She was ready to worship this perfect ass as hard as she could, moaning along happily as she gave it the utmost of affection and treated it like something special, because it absolutely was in her eyes. Xayah had an incredible butt, and Ahri was going to have some fun with it while she had the chance to. Not even bothering to tell her that she should just relax and feel what it's like for the first time, Ahri just started licking, intent on going and not stopping until she had proven her point several times over. Nothing would have been quite as satisfying to Ahri as that.

Holding tightly on and feeling the sensations shudder through her, Xayah didn't even bother fingering herself as she soaked in the delight of feeling that eager tongue so hard at work, slithering in steady circles along her tight pucker, treated to nothing like she had been expecting from Ahri. The pleasure was something strange, but Xayah certainly never minded anal, and as odd as this may have been to wrap her head around, she couldn't deny that it felt good, and the more she felt of that sort of sensation, the more Xayah wanted it, rocking back harder and moaning, ”E-eat my ass like it's your favorite treat,” as something craven took over inside of Xayah. All the heat and desperation that ruled her was too much for the weary vastaya to take, and she was unable to hold back the words, the vulgarity, the raw need. Her body was weak, and she surrendered without hesitation to all of it.

Back and forth the tongue rocked, and the more Ahri licked, the more she could tell Xayah was going to cum from it, loving that realization and everything that came with it for what it meant and the options that it opened up for her. She knew what it was like to be in heat, knew even what it was like for a myriad of hungry, horny, opportunistic takers to assail her with constant demands for sex, and to give in to it all in a swelling rush of bliss. Which was why she wanted Xayah to have so much fun and accept it all; there were few things better in Ahri's view than the rawness of heat and the kind of high, delirious, fuck drunk delights that followed.

Xayah came to the tongue lapping at her ass hole, and that was about when she realized she was truly an inconsolable mess giving herself up utterly to whatever pleasures followed without a sense of shame, completely helpless now as she cried out in ecstasy, head thrown back as the strangest orgasm of her life surged sweetly through her body. Xayah knew she was too far gone now to do anything but relish in every second of satisfaction she received as the sensations came in hard and refused to quit her. This was what she needed, and she hated that fact, but she couldn't fight it.

Ahri rolled Xayah onto her back and climbed on top of her, purring in delight as she stared down at Xayah and moaned, “You make a cute little beach slut.” A single tug on the string of her bikini bottoms brought it undone, and Ahri advanced eagerly on the vastaya, holding one of Xayah's legs up high in the air as she shifted forward to straddle her, pressing her puffy mound down against Xayah's. “And I just can't keep my hands off of you.” As she pressed their bodies together, Ahri began to grind, rubbing her mound and her clit against Xayah's, staring down the whole time at the cute face of the lhotlan she was assailing.

“You're beautiful,” Xayah moaned, wriggling beneath Ahri as she happily accepted the chance to scissor with her. “I don't know why everyone keeps paying attention to me when you're here, looking like this.” It was a moment of clarity through the heat and the confusion, an earnest burst of affection toward Ahri, as her hips rocked and she gave completely in to the idea of surrendering her body to the fox. “Nngh, I don't understand it. Why me?”

Ahri's chest swelled with delight as she listened to Xayah so sweetly pepper her with compliments, undoing her bikini top and tossing it aside, guiding one of Xayah's hands toward her luscious tits before she reached for the redhead's own more modest chest, playing with it through her still-on bikini top. “You're only getting cuter by the second,” she purred in delight. “But the reason is that you are an absolutely adorable, innocent mess, and your heat only makes you vulnerable to being dirtied up. If Ekko was to pin me down and fuck me, I'd be screaming about how amazing his cock is because everyone knows the kind of woman I am, and that's not a surprise. But to break a sweet, faithful, cute little lhotlan like you who doesn't go sucking every cock she sees? It's a badge of pride. You're something special to them because you're so unattainable.”

The words and the hand made Xayah whine, as she felt the steady rubbing back and forth, watching the lovely and luscious Ahri continue to writhe against her, making Xayah absolutely delighted. She was giving in to the pleasure harder by the second, unable to keep from embracing the shameless thrills that came from grinding up against the fox. A steady, unrelenting bout of aggressive, fast tribadism helped give Xayah something to really sink her teeth into, vocal and delighted as she raced faster and harder, holding with one hand onto Ahri's hip as the other kneaded her breast, unable to keep from touch and adoring her all over amid the swell of affection and pure need to touch her that overwhelmed her utterly. The more that Xayah felt of the sensation and relief, the more she needed, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from thoroughly enjoying and getting off on this.

Her heat was a funny thing, weaving in back and forth as she went from hungry to ashamed to slutty to guilty. It was such a chaotic and mercurial sensation, but here, down in the send, rubbing pussies with Ahri, it all came together wonderfully, gave her something to enjoy and not a moment removed from it. Rocking eagerly back and forth, she gave in to her pleasure, to the craven need and hunger that consumed her so hotly from within that she couldn't think straight anymore. “Mm, then use me,” she moaned, clutching Ahri tightly. “Attain me, Ahri. I want to get fucked! I don't care what it takes. I love Rakan, but I can't stay like this, I need to get off, and I need to keep going until I can stop, but I don't know when that is. I've already had sex with so many people, and gotten off so many times, and--”

“And it's never enough, I know!” Ahri's spine arched back in ecstasy as she drew closer to her own orgasm. “Give in to it, Xayah. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Rakan might be your love, but you don't need to mate with anybody, and there's nothing about a huge, thick cock fucking your holes or a cute girl eating your ass you should be ashamed of. Enjoy yourself on your beach day, then go home tonight and let him fuck your brains out; as long as you still love him, what does it matter?”

Ahri was right. At least, within the frayed, desperate mess of half-understood, lust-driven ecstasy that Xayah was deep in, Ahri was right. She bucked her hips harder, crying out in ragged need as she fed into the lust aching burning her up from within, unable to keep from accepting all these words, all these sweet bouts of encouragement and acceptance. She needed to just give in, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from relishing in what she felt now, a gasping, moaning wreck happily giving it all up now to Ahri. “Make me cum,” she pleaded, and she did so with every fiber of her being aching for more of this, for more of everything she could get. Raw, bitter acceptance surged through Xayah, and she was happy to let it follow.

The two writhing, needy vastayas came in unison, crying out together as their sticky mounds pressed together, gushing and quivering. The pleasure was intoxicating, with Xayah even reaching up in her fever and kissing Ahri, adoring her with a deep, desperate hunger that showed off the real depths of need that overwhelmed her. Xayah was ready to give in to it all, to accept the way she felt and let the madness follow, whatever it was. And oh what madness it would be.

“She's ready for you now,” Ahri pulled, disentangling herself from Xayah as out from the shadows stalked Rengar, the beast eyeing the delighted and smiling Xayah up and down even as confusion began to take her. Xayah let out a gasp of surprise, but as her eyes fell lower, down to his cock, she found herself whining in need. The massive, throbbing shaft she couldn't keep her eyes off kept her hungry, kept her shivering, and shew couldn't deny that she was feeling a swell of hunger and curiosity within her that she wanted to feel more of. “Mm, I am sorry, my dear Xayah. I do adore you greatly, but I agreed to serve you up to him.”

Frozen in place by surprise and an unsettling willingness to just accept whatever was happening, Xayah remained there, watching as Rengar walked up closer toward her, his cock rock hard and aching after the display of the two gorgeous vastayas in vulgar, needy excitement. “Facefuck her on my cock,” he ordered Ahri, standing right before the shocked Xayah and happily presenting his cock to her up close. He and the fox had been embroiled in a very physical kind of relationship for some time now, and they had both been fucking on the beach when interest turned toward Xayah. Seizing her was a must, and now she was ready to be taken.

Xayah was left to look up with confused, awestruck silence at Rengar, shuddering under the pressure of some creeping and depraved hunger, but she didn't have time to react before Ahri stepped in, hands grabbing her hair and shoving her forward, forcing her down Rengar's cock with a speed and urgency that had Xayah only realizing what was happening when she was already choking on the cock, shuddering and sputtering as she stared in surprise at the hulking predator, his massive cock forced down her throat. Just seconds ago, Xayah had been enjoying some intense very very loving and affectionate girl love, and now she was being forced to deepthroat Rengar, a far cry from what she had been ready for.

“You sound so cute choking on a big, fat beast cock.” Ahri licked along Xayah's ear, teasing her as she guided her head along the pace she knew Rengar liked, happy to guide her into the exact same sort of treatment Rengar had been subjecting her to for quite some time. Everything within Ahri was focused now on giving Rengar the good time she had set up, content with having had her turn with Xayah and offering her now up to her... Well, there was no good way to describe what she and Rengar were. Aggressive, bestial fuckbuddies eager to share an innocent girl in heat, she supposed. Her fingers tightened harder in Xayah's hair as she dragged her head back and forth, making her choke relentlessly on the thick cock she was forced to suck.” Isn't she adorable, Rengar?”

“She's a good cocksucker for a girl who claims she's a faithful lover to a man as sad as Rakan,” Rengar snarled, unable to keep from throwing some hate and fire toward the man Xayah loved as a matter of course, exerting dominance and control. Even if Rakan wasn't here to hear it, he had the love of his life slobbering and choking on his cock, and he wasn't going to let that reality pass him by, aggressive and vocal in his appreciation of what he was doing and how everything within him ached for the forward aggression of claiming her completely. His eyes fell onto her body, clad in only her bikini top, so lovely and lean, just perfect for grabbing and fucking absolutely raw. And fuck he would, ready to show her something depraved and harsh to make all this stalking and teasing with it.

With the massive cock inside of her throat, drool trickled down Xayah's chin. The lining of her throat spasmed with every choking sound, and she didn't know how she was holding on, but she feared she might lose consciousness if she kept on like this, her head dragged viciously back and forth, face fucked along the cock by Ahri's guidance. But never before had Xayah felt so excited, so alive, so eager to suck cock. To slobber all over it. To worship it. She was unstoppable now, feeling a swell of pride and vulgarity in her chest that nothing could quell, gargling on a fat cock and forcing herself to take it harder, deeper, to continue sucking on it with reverence and a desire to thoroughly pleasure Rengar. Her heat was swelling out of control, helped along by Ahri's sweet, encouraging words that told her to let go. She wasn't able to deny that pleasure to herself now, as the afterglow brought not guilt, but hunger. A need for more. Xayah was ready for all that she could get, and nothing could stop her. Not even decency.

Sucking faster, sucking harder, losing her chance to breathe for the sake of slobbering all over a massive cock and showing off a side to herself that Xayah didn't even know existed until her mind was too worn down by her heat and the lust that came with it to fight the inevitable any longer. She was here to get fucked now, and the aching between her legs raged hotter, seconds removed from getting scissored to a great orgasm and rimmed before that, but still so crazed and desperate for more than she felt herself completely helpless against the hunger within her. Something desperate ached for relief, and she wasn't going to do anything but indulge in it now.

Rengar let out harsh, excited growls as he held onto Xayah and refused to let go, his cock loving the embrace of her tight throat, and the promise of even more to follow kept him eagerly holding still. “Worship it!” he snarled, head rolling back, his orgasm approaching and every bestial urge within him screaming to completely ravage and use Xayah. His cock throbbed in Xayah's mouth and throat, so close to completion, his hips starting to buck and pound forward as he gave himself up to the pleasure and refused to slow down, harsh and forcing Xayah to choke louder as he raced toward release hungrily.

Xayah was happy to do as demanded, whole body lit up, sensitive and quivering as she kept sucking, not even needing to do anything as Ahri kept her head in motion for her, dragging her back and forth along as she endured the worst they could do to her. Two people ganged up on her, and it was all to the ravenous delight of the woman happily slobbering all over the dick, treated to something new and exciting, something different and depraved. Xayah was ready to feel it all, ready to be shown depths she had denied herself in her shyness and hesitation, giving in to guiltless sluttiness now and happily letting it carry her away.

Like Ekko, Rengar had only one goal in mind with cumming here: to paint her face in his spunk and mark her as his. But he had ravaged Xayah's face much harder than Ekko had, and by the time he pulled out of Xayah's throat she was a drooling, ragged mess, panting heavily as Ahri tilted her head back and with a mighty growl, Rengar came. Cum erupted forward, spraying all over her face and coating her with the thick, creamy facial mask she had earned for being such a good cocksucker. Xayah moaned as the warmth took her, whining at the feeling of it all upon her, overwhelming and satisfying like few things in life could be. Every part of the shivering and needy woman felt consumed by the hunger that now ruled her.

“Thank you,” she whined, biting her lip as she knelt there, head pulled back so Ahri could lick along her cheek, scraping up some of the spunk and going in for a kiss. She happily reciprocated the affection for the brief moment she could, before Rengar grabbed hold of Xayah and hauled her up off of the ground, effortlessly lifting her whole body and turning her around, spinning her into place before slamming her down onto his cock without warning or hesitation. The scream of pure excitement that followed rang through the air as Rengar impaled her on his cock like she weighed nothing at all, the massive dick filling her up hard, making her howl and buck as he held onto her.

Rengar let out his own noise of feral indulgence as he felt the tight cunt snug around his cock, hands grabbing her butt and the backs of her long legs as he started to bounce her up and down his cock, giving her a rough, standing fuck that made a show of her to an audience of nobody but Ahri, but he didn't need nay other audience than her as he began to pound the lhotlan raw. “One way or another, I was going to fuck a vastaya whore on this beach,” he said proudly. “I didn't care which.”

Ahri knew her place in all of this as she leaned forward, tongue lapping along Xayah's pussy and the fat cock spreading her labia apart, working a supporting role with adoring oral affection that she knew would help both of them get off harder. And she was happy to do it, watching the cute redhead get bounced on Rengar's cock, seeing the look of ecstatic bliss on her face as she felt herself treated to something more powerful than she had ever felt before. She knew Xayah was a pent up and somewhat repressed little minx who didn't know a good fuck as well as she thought she did, and to see her opening up so shamelessly touched Ahri in ways that made up for the ways she was physically not being touched at the moment.

“Fuck me! I'm ready to be a whore, I swear. A needy, in heat little fuckslut who can get handed around the whole beach and fucked like a bitch. Use me, Rengar!” It felt so good to say these things, insane as they were. To give in to something depraved and feral, completely removed from sense or decency. There was no composure here, no logic, no dignity. Just lust. Xayah's heat had never taken her over quite like this before and the more she felt of it the more she craved pure surrender, happy to give herself up to the madness and let everything else follow, chaos ensuing and pleasure sure to tread in its wake. Shamelessly, Xayah accepted Rengar's cock, unafraid of what came with it as she enjoyed him without condition or hesitation. It didn't matter who was fucking her, as long as she got pounded hard, and with the tongue lapping up and down along her slit to complement the cock hammering so deep into her, Xayah was in the kind of heaven she knew she couldn't get from just the man she loved.

As she settled into her rhythm of oral delight, Ahri focused on two important places: Xayah's clit, and Rengar's balls. Everything in between was just a destination, something to pleasure them in the middle space between the main pleasure centers her mouth was at its most comfortable lavishing. Ahri had accepted what she was doing and that she'd have to watch Rengar take to pounding Xayah a little while before having her fun again. It was a price worth paying for the sake of all the fun she'd been able to have in the process, scissoring with Xayah and eating her ass. She could watch another girl get fucked for a while given those circumstances, sure.

“Remember that I broke you,” Rengar snarled. A lie, driven by boldness and ego, but one that received ravenous moans of agreement from Xayah nonetheless, as she proved herself willing to say just about anything and agree to whatever she was told if she was stuffed full of a big enough cock. “When you go back out there a broken whore, remember that I was the one who turned you into this.”

“I'll never forget your amazing cock!” Xayah howled, head rolling back, spine arching as she pressed against Rengar's strong chest, her body completely out of control and desperate to race toward something primal. Toward another powerful release. “I learned getting impaled on your fat dick that I'm a slut in heat, and I don't want to ever forget about this moment, I promise!” There was nothing she could do but ride, but buck, but continue to enjoy the cock as hard and as fast as she could, letting herself be overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure as it opened up new doors for her. Xayah was nothing if not completely ready now to accept this frustration, and to offer herself up top any who wanted her, to completely give in to lust and the physical delights of the flesh that quite frankly should have been 'too much' for her.

Whether any of what Xayah said was true or not, it felt true. All of it. The pleasure burned through her suddenly as she felt the realness of it all well up inside of her too hot to handle any longer, and happily, she gave in to it, screaming her way into another orgasm, so far removed from done for the day as she felt the rush of sensations within her only imbue her with a rush of newfound energy, even more sensation and hunger to work with as she howled in excitement, hips bucking forward as everything turned white hot. Her veins burned with fire and lust, and amid her screams was a single, clear,   
Claim me with your cum!” that rang out into the air as a grim, echoing reminder of just how far gone Xayah really was.

Happy to oblige, Rengar slammed her down onto his cock, the spasming of her greedy cunt massaging his cock to its own end, and he was all too eager to give her what she craved, his cock erupting as he pumped thick shot after shot of creamy, gooey spunk deep into the screaming redhead, filling her up with his cum as she writhed against him. He saw this as the chance to mark her, even if she had been fucked by plenty of people before him that day; somehow, in his eyes, this one mattered, this one was for real. He didn't care about anything other than filling her, claiming her, and once his cock was spent he let her fall to the sand, slumping down with her ass up high in the air, shivering on all fours as she whined.

“You're welcome,” he snarled, as he watched Ahri scramble for her and begin to suck the cum out of her twat.

“Thank you so much,” Xayah whined in response, eyes rolled back in delight. She felt no shame in the aftermath of her orgasm, no worry, no hesitation. She was completely gone now, and surrender felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Rengar had fucked Xayah into creamy, exhausted submission, and she didn't realize just how bad off she was until she opened her eyes to the concerned voice of Miss Fortune calling to her. "Xayah?" asked the redhead, standing over her and looking down at the exhausted girl. "Xayah, are you okay?"

"What?" she asked, looking around and letting out confused noises as she started to shake from her confusion. She looked around and found herself passed out on the section of beach where she had been hammered into by Rengar, sold out by Ahri for sex that she had given herself up completely to. "O-oh, it's--did I fall asleep?" She rose up slowly, and realized with great despair as she did so that her body was covered in cum, her swimsuit cast aside and her entire naked form left with gooey streaks of half-dried semen all over her. "Oh no. I'm--I'm so sorry, Miss Fortune. I didn't know I was--what time is it?'

"It's almost dinner, I'd say." Miss Fortune was dressed for the beach in an almost conservative outfit, wearing a one-piece swimsuit that may have cut a diamond out to expose her midsection and a round hole to show off her cleavage, but it was still one of the more decent things she owned. With a towel wrapped around her neck, a big sun hat, and heart-shaped glasses, she was as ready for the beach as anyone could be, and yet she had drifted off far away from everyone. "Are you okay? You look like you've been through a lot; is there someone we should go talk with?"

"N-no," Xayah said, shaking her head. "This was--it wasn't something that--I wanted it. It just got away from me." It wasn't as true as she wanted it to be, but how could she explain, especially to a human, about the heat that overtook her and the way she had surrendered up to this insanity? She had wandered for hours through embarrassing, casual sex and cheated on her beloved Rakan so many times. Now, in the moment of clarity she could thankfully savour, she had enough presence of mind to just want to be done with this. "It's better if we don't talk about it."

"That's fine. But we should go; I'll walk you back to everyone else carefully, but we need to move now." Miss Fortune was pushy, urgent and nudging Xayah with her foot to keep moving. "Trust me."

"What's happening?" Xayah looked around curiously, stumbling about to grab at her discarded clothes. Her legs were clumsy, and she was having trouble thinking about how to handle this, but even in her delirium she knew how to act quickly, survival instinct taking over: act now, think later.

"I'm being chased, and i had a good lead, I think, but now I need to--"

"There you are!" called a voice, deep and booming, startling Xayah and making Miss Fortune groan in panic. Xayah's eyes looked around curiously in trying to find the source of the sound, only to be jumped and shocked by the suddenness of Illaoi's arrival, as she jumped up from the water, gaining terrifying air before slamming down right beside the two redheads and driving her idol right into the sand. "You can't escape our deal now, whore," she growled.

Xayah had a lot of questions. The very sudden explosion of excitement startled, and she could tell that Miss Fortune and Illaoi clearly had some kind of past and contention that they had to deal with, and which Xayah had found herself caught up without being asked about it. She couldn't get out any of those questions, though, because of the sudden embrace of a spectral tendril snaring her by the throat, tugging her up off of her feet and making her yelp and choke as she flailed in panic and frustration about, feeling the sudden pressure upon her of whatever insanity was intended for her. Kicking about in panic, she flailed helplessly and hopelessly, struggling to figure out a way to level herself out but treated only to the prodding and poking of more tentacles rising up from the sand, ghostly but no less real or physical in their firmness and the strength they touched her with.

Miss Fortune gasped and snarled, about to yell something out in defiance only to be silenced by a tentacle shunting down her throat, replacing her protests with loud, sloppy choking noises. Her head snapped back, whole body going rigid within the embrace of the tentacles that forced their way next into her swimsuit, pushing against the material and straining it out, making her squirm and thrash in panic as they groped at her hourglass figure and shoved down toward her pussy, making her feel the pressure of Illaoi's wicked aims for her. She was harshly, swiftly penetrated, helpless against the sudden pounding of the tentacles hammering into her.

Both redheads were up high in the air, with Miss Fortune already receiving a hard, deep tentacling and a wide-eyed Xayah finding herself quickly slammed into as well. Held up by the wrists now instead of her throat, Xayah was given the same hard spitroasting treatment from the tentacles, which pounded into her mouth and her pussy, made her choke and thrash and burn with absolute bliss. As her body burned and excitement flared, Xayah fell back into old habits. She couldn't help it; the hard penetration of her tight pussy just made her shiver and whine for more, subjected to another deep, hard pounding and feeling her body sliding deep into the surrender of her lusts.

There was just no fighting the heat. There hadn't been for some time, and Xayah was too tired to try. She rolled with it, shivering and writhing about as she was fucked deep and hard by the tentacles, happily gagging on the one shoving down her throat and welcoming the use of her body and the raw insanity she felt overwhelming her. Her body was set against her, but she'd been fucked so many times that she was ready to just surrender, ready to crumble under the weight of the pressure upon her. Without any fight or reluctance, Xayah gave herself up to the brutal tentacles and welcomed their descent upon her body.

Wide-eyed and whipped into pure panic, Miss Fortune watched in worry at the way Xayah savoured getting fucked like this, how she gave in to the sensation and the shamelessness. It was startling, and she could tell there were things to worry about in how she was taking this, but there was just no time for her to worry about anyone other than herself in this insane situation. She needed to look out for herself and to keep from giving in to her own problems, thrashing through the frustration and panic as the tentacles pushed in further. Having her pussy fucked was trouble enough, but they were pushing around underneath her clothes, stretching and tearing at the material of her swimsuit carelessly, pressing her tits together and fucking them with another tendril, leaving her feeling used, groped, and objectified through the chaos and the heat.

Illaoi let out wicked, excited sounds at the sight of Miss Fortune getting used and violated by the tentacles she summoned. She didn't much care about the collateral damage of Xayah getting fucked, but did nothing to stop it or spare the poor lhotlan of her fate. It wasn't of any concern to Illaoi, who just roped her in and let her suffer too, let her endure the hard, deep pounding from the spectral tendrils, seeking only the revenge upon Miss Fortune.

Deep, hard throaty noises rose up high as the two redheads were orally violated until the hot climax, as the tentacles showed that improbably, they had the ability to pump big, salty loads into their stomach and mouths, onto their faces and just about all over the place as the eruption left them both plastered with spunk, shamelessness keeping Xayah loud and eager as she thrashed about under the weight of ecstasy in feeling the cum cover her. More cum followed, pumping into their pussies and setting them both off, making them gasp and shiver as one came with great glee and another with great reluctance, both unified under the hot, gasping pleasure and the flood of gooey sea spunk flooding their wombs.

Xayah had spent her day being ping-ponged back and forth between the ravenous and selfish appetites of people who wanted to stoke the flames of her desperate heat and take advantage of her horny state for their own gain. But now, for the first time, she had some clarity and 'control', even held in the air by tentacles that shifted around to begin fucking her ass and her pussy. She wasn't the reluctant one anymore, and found herself wanting to pull Miss Fortune down into the fun as she reached out toward her, the tentacles seemingly ready to allow her some leeway as she pulled herself toward Miss Fortune, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing them as she gave her a hot, desperate kiss.

Miss Fortune had not been ready for any of this, least of all Xayah's insane betrayal, as nervousness crept up her spine and she found herself completely on the defensive, playing against the confusing come-on as the kiss bore down upon her lips. It was a rush of hot confusion that Miss Fortune hadn't the slightest idea how to deal with, burning up in confusion as she felt herself treated to all the groping and touching by the loving and excessively horny Xayah, who seemed to have an agenda she couldn't even begin to understand.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Xayah gasped into Miss Fortune's lips. "It's okay to admit it. Let's enjoy it together." She rubbed at the buxom woman's clit, feverish as her deft fingers did everything they could to help bring about the orgasmic delights that she sought and which she wanted to convince Miss Fortune of. It was chaotic and left the confused bounty hunter shivering under the sudden pressure of Xayah's appetites completely front-loaded and bearing down upon her.

But with the tentacles hammering into her ass and pussy in unison, it was impossible for her to deny that this felt good. "It shouldn't," she whined, head rolling back, which served only to open her neck up to Xayah's kisses some more. "Nngh, Xayah, what's gotten into you? This is insane, please, try to fight against this, be smarter." But it felt impossible for Miss Fortune to fight against it herself, as nervous gasps pushed through, as Xayah's breasts shoved up against hers and the friction of the warm, affectionate, every so bright lhotlan made her feel weak and ready to succumb.

A thick tentacles slipped up between their bodies, pushing through their breasts and eagerly indulging in a double titfuck, and hands were quick to seize Miss Fortune's hair, pulling her in as Xayah dragged her into another kiss, this time shared with the wriggling tentacle head. Reluctant noises bubbled up, sounding absolutely pathetic from the proud and usually in control bounty hunter, who was brought low by lust and tentacles, but she found herself unable to hold back. She licked up along the tentacle, whining as she felt the infectious glee of Xayah warm her over, leaving her ready to just give in. Miss Fortune didn't entirely want to, but it wasn't something she felt like she had much control over as she leaned forward and utterly succumbed to the chaos and madness of this situation and the lust bearing down upon her.

Eager, out of control licks left the tentacle lick with spit as Xayah moved with gusto, turning the double titfuck and double blowjob into a sloppy makeout session with Miss Fortune, pressing aggressively into her lips and eagerly showing her the best time she could muster through the excited, desperate heat of her neediness. She was out of control now and wanted nothing more than she wanted to have Miss Fortune succumb alongside her to the pleasure, and as their holes were drilled by tentacles they found common ground in sharing the cock together. For once, it was Xayah who dragged another into their own repressed appetites, and not the other way around.

The unrepentant glee with which Xayah helped open Miss Fortune's eyes was too much for her to bear, her ample hips bucking back and forth as she rocked against the tentacles fucking both holes, orally adoring the tentacle fucking her tits and waving about in her face, and especially loving the sloppy kisses she shared with Xayah around the tip of it, as the sweet, lovely lhotlan bore the sole responsibility for making her give in like this. It was the most insane situation she could have ever fathomed, but it felt so good that she just didn't care, happily giving herself up to the pleasure and welcoming everything that came with the hot surrender, even if it was completely against anything approaching her better interests.

Another hard, deep ravaging with the tentacles made the lose control, and they erupted eagerly deep into the girls' holes, flooding them up with hot, salty double creampies that made them buck and howl in ecstasy as the cock they licked sprayed cum all over their faces, thrashing about wildly and leaving them both complete messes treated to the gooey masks they had earned through their slutty treatment.

Xayah wasn't too clear on what happened next. The tentacles put them down and seemed to recede, even though Xayah felt like she was just getting ready. She heard Illaoi begin to curse and grumble as one hand picked up her idol and the other grabbed Miss Fortune by the hair and began to drag her off to the water, leaving the confused but elated Xayah to lie twitching and writhing in the sand.

"Nngh, don't go," she moaned, but did nothing to stop them as she began to rub her body all over with her hands, adoring her thighs and her breasts, just embracing her own body and the shuddering sensations that bubbled up through it without any specific focus on her pussy. Why need it when her whole body tingled with such sensitive excitement? There was a time to get to that level, but for now she was happy to hold out a little bit and savour the excitement she felt.

"Don't you fucking run from me!" called another voice, amid noisy footfalls beating into the sand. "Hey, come back here, I'm the one who's got a bone to pick with that bitch, not you!" Xayah's head turned toward the noise, and saw Jinx running over, hoisting a massive gatling gun and panting heavily as she struggled to catch up. But Jinx couldn't help but stop as she passed by Xayah, stepping back again and looking at her again. "Illaoi get to you?"

"Yes," Xayah responded with a whine.

Jinx looked down at the cum-covered, blissed out lhotlan for a second, as if thinking things through and contemplating action, before throwing her gun off to the side and shrugging. "Well, fuck it! You're mine now, slut. If Illaoi left you here as bait to keep me from chasing then it fucking worked, because I'll take a cum covered cutie instead."

It was a mark of just how gone and worn out Xayah was that instead of objecting or complaining at all, Xayah just cooed in agreement, nodding eagerly at the idea of being fucked. "Please. I'm right here, and Illaoi left so quickly with Miss Fortune. I need more. You can come do whatever you want to me, Jinx, I just need something. Please?"

"So subby! Oh, this is great!" Jinx yelped in surprise, clapping her hands over her cheeks before she reached down to grab Xayah by the hair, pulling her upright and grabbing at her ammo belt. "I've got a big, hard rocket launcher with your name on it, if you want it. Let's fuck real hard!" Jinx pulled down her shorts, pulling out a big, aching cock at the ready, just begging to be sucked on and used as it smacked Xayah in the cheek. There was no sane explanation for how she was hiding something so big, but Xayah wasn't thinking about any of that as she beheld the unbridled majesty of the big, hard girlcock.

Xayah didn't even need to be told what to do as she took the big cock hungrily into her mouth and began to suck it down, drawing more excited gasps for Jinx as Xayah showed off her true nature and what she really was. There was shamelessness in her hungry eyes as she moved, as she continued to chase her hunger and her needs, pushing down and slurping the cock in deep. It made her choke and shudder, but she didn't care, just pressing boldly onward and letting herself become lost in the chaos and the lust. There was nothing else to her now but that, and she wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

Xayah's encounter with Rengar had broken her, though not quite like Rengar expected. She had lost all clarity now as she moved on with all-consuming lust and glee, having needed little effort at all to lose herself again to the chaos after she woke up with a few seconds of sanity before Illaoi attacked. Ready to succumb to her lust completely now, there was nothing but need within her. But in the face of all that, she hadn't actually broken for Rengar. She screamed that she would never forget his cock and that she was his whore, but now even a short while removed from that she couldn't even remember that Rengar had fucked her; it was all lost in the chaotic heat of Xayah's surrender to pure lust, as she threw all her effort now behind Jinx, the cock presently in front of her and in need of attention.

"Rakan's lucky to have a slutty cocksucker like you!" Jinx chirped, caressing Xayah's hair slowly and savouring the steady, shameless approach that followed. 'I don't even have to fuck your face for you to be taking me down your throat, and that's the best kind of cocksucker. Keep going, I won't do anything to you, just keep sucking and showing my dick something to make up for Illaoi stealing away my fuck for the night."

Clearly, something had gone down that Xayah hadn't the slightest idea what to make of, but she didn't care now about any of that, just giving herself up to the pleasure and sloppy worshiping Jinx's cock, tireless and aggressive in how she serviced the big, meaty shaft and let herself become completely overwhelmed by need and by depraved arousal. This was all she wanted, all she needed, and she couldn't hold back the shameless, vigorous indulgence that sought to unravel her. She was out of control now, shoving down the cock and impatiently gagging all over it, her mouth hard at work to give it everything she could.

"Fuck it, I lied!" Jinx shrieked, laughing as the gentle stroking turned to a tight grip and without warning, she slammed Xayah down to the base of her cock, making her choke loudly as the brutality began, sparking up out of nowhere and completely out of control. Deep, hard thrusts suddenly bore down upon Xayah as she fucked her face hard and fast, cackling through the mad betrayal as the crazed gunner gave her a good oral thrashing. It was hard and fast, balls smacking against her chin and her throat spasming around the cock pushing down it, but Xayah was undisturbed and totally shameless about getting what she wanted, about holding out against the chaos and the burning heat that surged through her.

Xayah took the betrayal well. it was hardly unwelcome to have her face fucked by the huge cock she was eager to sloppily worship anyway, after all. Happily taking it, she reached down between her legs to rapidly fingerfuck herself, masturbating to the rapid and desperate pace shown to her face as she worked overtime to get off, burning up with an excitement that felt completely out of control and shameless. This was something powerful and depraved beyond all that she knew how to deal with, but that was what made it so fucking exciting. Every person she'd fucked had been a completely new kind of depraved, wanting different things from her and treating her differently, with Jinx laughing and facefucking her through a nice, sloppy treatment. Drool leaked down Xayah's chin, and the hot remarks of, "Come on spit slut, finger yourself faster. Jam a whole fucking fist up there if you want!"

That was a bit more than Xayah was going to do, but there was no denying that Jinx's unhinged excitement was doing things to Xayah that kept her very excited and eager as her fingers continued to work at her sopping wet hole and she lost her throat to the noisy vigor of choking all over the big dick. She was ecstatic and unable to control herself, letting the madness overwhelm her, consuming her within hot fire and letting everything else come as it did. This was where she wanted to be, embracing her heat and all the pleasures that came with it, no longer caring about decency or control as she just let herself go. This was pleasure incarnate, a pure and burning rush of something potent and all consuming, and all that Xayah wanted now was to embrace it. This was the pleasure she lived for, the sensations she sought from on high, and her body welcomed all of it.

When Xayah came, she did so loud, whining around the big cock hammering into her throat as Jinx pulled her in even tighter, until Xayah's cute nose was flush against Jinx's lap and the eager screams of, "Choke on this you little cheating whore!" filled the air. A throb of guilt turned into raw bliss as Xayah felt the hot spunk splashing down her throat, pumping down into her stomach and leaving her to convulse and shiver under the shameless pressure of what was being done to her. It all felt so good, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Xayah expected the cock to pull out, but instead, Jinx just pushed forward, shoving Xayah's head back and climbing up over her, forcing Xayah down lower as she squatted over her face and shifted around so that her balls were on Xayah's face and her cock was lodged down her throat, a straight line formed from her lips down her gullet. It made Xayah shiver as Jinx began to thrust again, laughing once more and yelling,. "Alright so you can take that one, slut, but let's see if this is a little too crazy for you!" Working her hips up and down, Jinx quickly got to work in fucking Xayah's face in a way it had never been fucked before, and the nervous, shivering vastaya was not even remotely prepared for what she was in for now.

"You're bait, you know. Illaoi left you here as an offering to keep me off of her trail so she could have that sniveling cunt Miss Fortune all to herself. You thinking about how fucked up it is that someone saw you as good for nothing but some fuck bait to leave lying on the beach covered in cum? What would your poor hubby think if he knew you even begged me to fuck you because you didn't get used enough by Illaoi and you wanted to be more than bait? Fuck you're messed up! Ha ha, it's nice to meet you Messed Up, I'm Jinx!"

Xayah was in over her head here like never before, partly because Jinx was certifiably insane and doing things that there was really just no way to prepare for, but also because Xayah's throat was nice and plugged up with big, throbbing girlcock. There wasn't much she could do in this situation to spare herself the fate bearing down upon her, but she felt too excited to stop herself, as her legs spread out and she shoved her fingers back into her needy twat, fingering herself again through the shivering panic that came with being so orally violated. It was a hot, heavy mess of sensation, but even the lack of ability to breathe was fueling guilty surges of excitement within Xayah that she wasn't as ashamed of as she should have been.

"Just a whole bunch of fuckmeat getting pounded and loving every second of it!" Jinx continued. "Look at you, still fingerfucking yourself while I choke out on my big, fat cock! I can't believe how much of a slut you are, Xayah, but I promise I'll keep it to myself and just come by to stick it up your cute butt every once in a while so you remember me." Unapologetic fervor drove her cock steadily down Xayah's throat still, feeling it spasm in raw panic all around her, suffering under the crazed pressure, but there wasn't ever even a moment of token resistance from Xayah as she accepted the brutal treatment.

Jinx was at her best when she had complete, total control over a situation and could bring in all of the frenzied chaos that she craved. She loved dominating and using that hold on the situation to bring in debauchery and intensity too harsh to handle, and with Xayah's throat plugged up with her cock Jinx was unapologetic about getting everything she damn well wanted out of her, roughing her up with the deep throatfucking that made her body buck and twist and spin out of control. She could feel the weakness in Xayah now, feel the lack of air starting to get to her, and that was good enough for her to want to keep going.

Xayah's head spun, vision blurring around the edges as she held out still against the chaos and the pressure bearing down upon her, but she couldn't help but want to keep it going, all of her energy behind fingerfucking herself raw and surrendering to Jinx's every whim and demand, unable to hold back her wanton lusts as she succumbed to the searing bliss, thrashing about hotly and letting the pleasure burn through her. Her fingers couldn't slow down, deftly working in and out of her, rubbing at her clit, doing everything she could to push herself closer toward orgasm. This was too much for anyone to handle, but 'too much' was quickly proving to be just what Xayah wanted on this beach visit gone horribly, horribly awry.

Jinx kept fucking through the worst of it, hammering down and showing no care or concern for what she was doing until finally she was ready to lose herself. "You're the perfect little cocksucker! A loopy redheaded spit slut who loves my cock!' She pulled out of Xayah this time, groaning as she took hold of her cock and smacked it across Xayah's face, almost beating her senseless with her fat prick before blowing her load down all over her body. Xayah's hips bucked and her spine arched as she lost control too, and underneath the warm, gooey rain of hot seed that followed as Jinx lost control was another powerful orgasm for the needy redhead completely out of her depth.

Xayah slumped back down into the sand, gasping for air and twitching about as she felt the pressure upon her, the confusing, throbbing heat of being used like this sending so many sensations creeping through her body at once that she didn't know where to begin dealing with them, her body aflame with need and excitement. She knew she needed more, knew she wasn't sated yet, and spread her legs out in offering toward Jinx. "F-fuck me," she asked shakily, whining as she looked up at the crazy blue-haired woman who had given her the hardest facefucking of a lifetime. "Please, come use my pussy now. Or my ass. You're amazing, and I want more of your kind of crazy. Come fuck me, Jinx."

"Ha ha, you weirdo slut! You're not supposed to put it in the crazy, but having the crazy put it into you isn't much better!" She smacked Xayah in the face with her cock. "But nah, I think I'm going to keep chasing after those two bitches who got away from me. Illaoi's probably got her tentacles so deep into Miss Fortune right now she won't notice me coming until I'm already in her tight ass. See you!" Jinx didn't even bother picking up her gun as she scrambled off carelessly, laughing the whole way there and leaving a shivering Xayah to lie in the sand, whining as the big dick she'd sucked on twice wouldn't even fuck her. Not that she should have been surprised Jinx wasn't a compassionate lover, but that still stung!

Xayah had to wonder how far off this part of the beach actually was from where everyone else was as more footsteps rustled against the sand. Warwick was about to pass by Xayah when he sniffed at the air a little bit. He could smell sex all over. Hours upon hours of sex, and all of the partners she'd had through the day. But he could also smell the heat beneath it, smell the aroma of intoxicating lust and need, and he couldn't help himself. "You're ripe," he growled.

"Ri-ripe?" Xayah asked, deliriously staring up at Warwick, curious and uncertain, but hoping he might stick around too. It was a far cry from what her day had been before all this chaos, but now Xayah found herself wanting people who passed by to fuck her. "What do you mean ripe?"

"You're in heat. Fertile. This is when you should be bred. You've been fucking your way around the beach all day finding someone to impregnate you. But they'll have to contend with me."

Xayah let out nervous noises of pure shock as she was rolled onto her stomach and pulled onto all fours. "Bred?" she gasped, voice rising up high in panic at the implication she was wholly unprepared for. Steadied into the doggy style position and too weak to do anything about it, Xayah began to try and offer up some kind of explanation and counter-argument, try to insist she wasn't looking to be bred and that her heat had gone out of control but there was nothing about this situation that required a response like that. Xayah had a million things she could have tried to say to dispel that notion and save herself from whatever was about to happen, and they all died out in her throat as Warwick's cock shoved into her.

Warwick was big. There was no getting around that fact. His massive, throbbing wolf cock shoved into her with so much presence and intensity that all of the complaints and objections died in Xayah's throat right there, her nervous excitement getting the better of her as her head rolled back and she felt herself burning up in shock. Nervous noises bubbled up from within her throat as she tried to think through the haze and the panic, not sure what to say or how to respond to the suddenness of the pleasure upon her. Instead of objecting or saying something sane or decent or even remotely sensible, she let out a nervous, "Fuck me."

There was only one thing on Warwick's mind as he began to fuck Xayah: breeding her. It drove him forward with a unique perspective relative to everyone else who'd pounded her. Even the more beastly sorts who could smell her head just wanted to take advantage of it, but Warwick was out to use it for his own gain, to actually lock down and impregnate the beautiful lhotlan. It was the most depraved thing he could have possibly worked toward, and he was eager and ravenous in his approach to it, shamelessly hammering down into her tight snatch and fucking er hard, his hands gripping her hips as he got to work at holding her in place and making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Too far gone to even care anymore what happened, the worries that Xayah felt about the idea of Warwick potentially breeding her were completely burned away by the much more important need to surrender to the thick wolf cock hammering into her. She whined, head rolling back and hips already at work to shove her cute butt back against his lap and meet his hard thrusts, feverish and desperate in her pursuit of anything she could get from him now.

"I'm going to fuck you," Warwick growled, earning rumbling moans of approval from Xayah. "And knot you." Even more moans, the shivering redhead losing herself to the hot temptation of the idea of being knotted. 'And then I'm going to flood you full of my cum and make sure you proudly carry my offspring inside of you." The words should not have burned a hole through Xayah like they did, but the 'threat' Warwick was making utterly electrified the needy woman who remained happily on her hands and knees getting rutted in the sand. Warwick was not her beloved Rakan, not even close, and she knew that the idea of wanting to be bred by another man pushed even deeper and further into the depravities that should have left her ashamed of her actions that day, but she didn't care about any of that, craving only release.

'I've never been knotted before," Xayah moaned, "But I'm so eager to learn. Please, lock me up, keep me in place and breed me. I shouldn't want it, but I can't help myself! I'm such a needy slut, and I want it so bad!" There was no denying the sorry state Xayah was in anymore. She'd been fucked by so many people one by one until she couldn't take anymore, then she'd gone on and kept getting fucked some more. There was nothing decent left inside of her and if being knotted and potentially knocked up was the brilliant climax she needed then so be it; Xayah was going to let Warwick do it, going to let him fuck her until she was definitely pregnant and completely helpless.

Warwick growled in possessive fervor as he hammered into her, showing no mercy to Xayah's tight pussy as he fucked her deep and raw, ready to lose himself to the chaos and excitement of a good, deep pounding. It was all he wanted now, wrapped up in the heated midst of surrender and the embrace of pure debauchery. The sinful thrill of fucking Xayah and making her surrender herself in adulterous glee to his hungers was driving him wild with need, keeping him excited and violent as he thrust forward harshly, fucking her with the deep, throbbing bliss he craved, unable and unwilling to hold back his fire as Xayah begged him outright for more. 

"Rakan deserves better," Warwick growled, "But if he won't do anything about you then he can suffer the consequences and raise my child."

The idea made Xayah tighten up even harder, made her body buck and her head throbbed. There was nothing but shame now to be found in her surrender, nothing but pure surrender to taunt her and leave her shivering under the pressure of everything happening to her, and the balance of how much she wanted it against how much it lit her up to be so ashamed of it. This was something so out of control that Xayah had nothing left in side of her now but pure need. There would soon come a time, when the dust settled and she had to face reality again, that Xayah would again feel shame, but until that day came she wasn't for a moment going to pretend she cared any longer. 

"Beg for it," Warwick snarled. "Beg for my knot!" He continued to hammer forward, brutally conquering the poor, writhing woman down in the sand before him, using her and taking advantage of her heat and desperation to feed his own ego without a care for anything but his own indulgence .And it was working; Xayah let out howls of surprise and frustration as she was taken and overwhelmed by the throbbing sensations within her, losing herself and all sense of control to the bliss. She had to give in.

"Knot me!" she screamed, and her voice carried on the wind, ringing out with crystal clarity so loud that nature itself seemed to grind to a halt in surprise, the waves stilling and the birds falling silent as Xayah burned. Her pussy clamped down tightly around Warwick's cock before he'd even slammed into her one last time, forcing the massive bulb at the base of his shaft inside of her pussy and locking her in place as his cock erupted with a flood of hot, gooey cum that pumped into her deep and molten, burning her up from within and making her twist about in the wrong, vulgar ecstasy of being cummed in. There was nothing decent about this, but that was what made it so incredible.

"We're stuck here," Warwick growled, leaning over Xayah with an imposing glee as he leaned into the madness. "Get used to it."

A big cock buried inside of her and plugging up her oversexed cunt to keep the cum from spilling out? Xayah was ready to do more than get used to it.  
*******************************  
It took a lot for Xayah to clean herself up. She knew that Rakan would be able to smell all the sex she'd been having, perhaps better than anyone else, and she couldn't bear to imagine letting him think that she had been running around the beach like a slut all day, even if that was precisely what she had done. She made sure she was pristine and smelling natural, her holes washed out and no cum left inside of her before she headed home, able to hold back her heat long enough to stay clean the whole way home. She was under the most control she could muster.

When she returned to their 'nest', Xayah couldn't contain herself any longer. "You're home!" Rakan said, relieved to see his beloved, only to be tackled by her, shoved down to the floor by the eager and desperate Xayah as she shoved her lips against his and pressed her body in as tight as she could. "Xayah?" he asked, confused to find her so eager and firm against him, buried under a flood of kisses bearing down upon him too quickly to keep track of.

"I've missed you," she moaned. "I'm in heat, Rakan. And all day, all I've wanted is to come home and see you. Please, you'll deal with me, won't you?" Xayah didn't actually wait for him to say anything, already grabbing at his clothes, pulling his big cock out and stroking it feverishly, whining as her lips pushed firmly against him. "I need to get fucked so badly."

Rakan had so many things to talk about; his day of dealing with matters that he thought she might want to hear about, questions about the beach and if she'd had a good time. All of those things disappearing into nothingness now, as his desperate and horny lover pressed against him and jerked his cock off, begging him for attention. Attention he couldn't deny her as he began to paw at her gorgeous body too. "Of course. All night, if I have to. I'll keep fucking you until you're calm now."

Xayah wasn't exactly telling the truth at all about what she'd done, and she had been through a mad carousel of sexual debauchery through her day, cheating with anyone who so much as checked out her ass, but she couldn't help but feel like none of it mattered now that she was once more in Rakan's arms. Perspective was an important thing, and once more with her man, nobody else mattered anymore; she genuinely ached for Rakan and wanted him, and nobody could have compared.

"You're the best, Rakan!" Xayah gasped, pulling her leggings off and feverishly slamming herself down onto his cock, eagerly beginning to ride him. "There's a reason you're the only man I'll ever love!"


	4. Chapter 4

The point where Jinx decided that chasing down Illaoi with the intention of fucking her wasn't worth it was a weird one to pinpoint. She had left Xayah, a ravenous and desperate sub begging for her ass to get fucked, behind in pursuit of a woman who by Jinx's estimation was leaving broken, cum-drenched toys in her path to keep Jinx distracted. It took hours of tracking and marching along the beach for Jinx to realize that she had given up a sure thing fucking a subby, slutty redhead with tight holes and a gorgeous body for a giant maybe. A giant maybe who Jinx really, really wanted to dick down, sure. But still just a maybe.

She needed to go back for Xayah.

By the time Jinx covered all the ground she'd traveled again, Xayah was long gone, but that wasn't going to stop Jinx. She had spent so long chasing Illaoi, so what was the harm in walking as far as she had to walk to get to Xayah's? She knew once she got to the dirty Lhotlan, she'd have all the fun she could have ever wanted, which was enough for her to throw down off everything and head down whatever path she had to head down to find the woman and get between her legs. It was miles and hours, but nothing was going to stop her.  
**********************   
Lying breathless and dizzy beside Rakan, Xayah wasn't sure how to feel. She had been through a day of cheating on the man she loved with ten different people in fairly quick succession and without shame, taken by a heat that she could not for the life of her get rid of. Even once she was done slutting her way around the beach and cheating on Rakan, she had jumped her lover's bones and rode his cock all night, rode him right to exhaustion and to deep sleep, and unfortunately, it was before Xayah was truly finished.

Which was how she ended up lying beside him, fingering herself with all of his cum leaking out of her, trying to tend to her aches and her needs, but she couldn't. Xayah felt completely out of control here, whimpering and aching as unsatisfying orgasms ached through her. Across the day she had been facefucked, rimmed, fucked by tentacles, knotted... She wasn't in a place where her mere fingers were enough to quell her desperation. Desire held her too hotly and too firmly for anything to hold her back now; she needed more, and she needed it inside of her.

"Rakan?" she asked, tugging on his arm, trying to nudge her beloved awake, seeking indulgence and acceptance, knowing it was wrong and insane to consider such depths, but she felt helpless here. Nothing was going to make this any better, and as Xayah pressed and prodded Rakan she knew he was out like a rock. He lay there still, completely incapable of waking from heavy slumber driven by both an early morning bout with illness and a late night of having Xayah go at his cock harder than he had ever felt before. It was completely unrestrained, utter madness spiraling out of control and shoving off something so insane and so twisted that Rakan, while very turned on, just couldn't keep up with it all. He was out cold and nothing would wake him now.

Which left Xayah whimpering louder and needier as she lay there, rolling over away from him, fingers going back into her desperate twat again as her thighs clamped down around her hand. "This isn't fair," she whimpered, biting her lip and curling up, tense and worried as she gave in to all of this, trying to make sense of this all and to find some kind of control, but there was none to be found. "I need to get fucked."

Xayah had cheated too much today. Whatever she was soon to do she knew it couldn't involve someone else's cock. She had to be better about that now, had to control and compose herself to keep from ever straying from her faithful path again. She may have enjoyed every second of having new, exciting cocks hammering her holes all day, but she wasn't going to sustain herself on any of that, surely. She needed to find sense and grounding in the mess before her, needed to fight against the grim reality of her desires and pull away from anything insane and heated. Xayah had to take care of this herself. It was the only way.

"Psst, bird slut," hissed a voice. Xayah looked to the window in panic, only seeing a wiry, lean woman shoving a huge cock up against her window, a pair of long blue braids wrapped around it that she used as a weird sort of stroke lever, working it back and forth. "Open up, I wanna come give you the dick now."

Setting her eyes onto a fat, juicy dick was not the best way for Xayah to hold steady over anything, but she tried her best to shove the thoughts out of her mind, impure and wanton as they were. She had to keep strong and not give in to anything as she realized Jinx was back at her home. Walking over to the window, she shivered, noticing that with Jinx standing on the windowsill as she did, it brought her cock right to level with Xayah's mouth. The thought did little to soothe her.

"Go home, Jinx," was Xayah's firm and simple reply as she opened the window up a bit. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah, but you wanted me to tap that tight bird butt of yours so bad, I figured I'd come do it." Jinx took hold of her cock, and rather than stroking it, she began to swirl it around. "Hey look, I can do the helicopter dick."

"That was hours ago." Xayah's hiss tried to keep things low to avoid waking Rakan, even if he was definitely not going to wake up for anything. "I'm home now, and I'm not fu... I'm done cheating on Rakan now! Please, leave me to peace and stop... Stop helicoptering in my window!"

"Why don't you make me?" Jinx sneered. "Start by opening that juicy little mouth of yours up. No way I fit in that tight butt without some help first, and you're the best deepthroat slut I've had all day! Well... Maybe the only since I couldn't get Illaoi. But you get the idea. C'mon, lemme in and open up."

Xayah pushed the window open further, if only to try and lean forward and make it clear to Jinx she wasn't welcome here, but that had been a mistake. A mistake she didn't even realize until Jinx gave one hard shove forward and forced half of her thick cock right into Xayah's mouth. The change was immediate, as the same lusts that had overwhelmed and ruined Xayah all day took hold of her once more, induced within her a sense of hunger and surrender so deep that without even thinking, she leaned into the chaos and the want, mouth opening in steady acceptance of the fat dick shoving forward, and her hands fell limp at her sides.

Xayah's heat was not over. It hadn't been over when she got home, hadn't been over when she rode Rakan until he was sore, and it wasn't over now as she dropped all resistance toward Jinx with the mere taste of her thick cock. She just couldn't help herself now, eyes softening and mouth watering as she tasted the incredible take pushing into her mouth. She needed it, insane as this was, wrong as it was. She wasn't sure how to deal with the idea of being this willing to cheat on the man she loved, but there she was, sucking Jinx's cock right there in her bedroom with Rakan sleeping mere feet away.

There was no fighting it. Jinx's cock tasted so good, and she could feel herself burning with the confused lust of something so primal and so desperate that she stood no chance against the onslaught of hunger taking hold of her. Xayah submitted to Jinx's offer, staring up at her in adoration and want, happy to have a dick in her again, happy to taste a throbbing, virile cock aching within her mouth, pushing down deeper, threatening to penetrate her throat, and she knew from Jinx's facefuck earlier that every threat was a promise. A promise Xayah was so greedily to help her fulfill that she even took the initiative of shoving forward to take the cock down deeper herself.

Over the messy gagging sound that followed, Jinx laughed and snickered. "That's my birdy whore! I knew you were still in there. Forget about bird boy over there in the bed, come suck this real dick instead, it's more fun that way isn't it?" Grabbing a fistful of hair, she forced Xayah down her cock further, making her shudder and struggle under the swell of something as direct and insane as she could muster. This was pleasure in as direct and abrupt a form as she could muster, and Xayah held back absolutely nothing in just having her way with the woman and leaving her desolate and overwhelmed, laid utter waste to. A nice, messy throatfucking to start their night back off was precisely what Jinx craved, and her hips worked overtime to give it to her.

Xayah pulled back for a moment off the cock, only to grab hold of it. "I tasted every inch of your cock, but I never tried these..." Lifting the cock up and shoving her face down into her sac to begin slobbering all over her heavy nuts, Xayah showed no shame in her surrender and her advance. She was already cock drunk in such a short frame of time that it almost didn't make sense, but she didn't care. Aggressively shoving forward with only one goal in mind, Xayah let messy ball worship drive her frenzied lusts, pushing her deeper down into a state of surrender and desire too hot to process or deal with. Burning this hot and this wanton felt like exactly what Xayah needed even though it could not have been further from the truth.

"You are the horniest little thing I have ever seen," Jinx groaned, delighted by this turn of events and the hunger bearing down upon her. Feeling Xayah so desperate at her balls like this was a dream, and she was happy to keep it all going as she pressed onward, rubbing Xayah's smiling face and rubbing her into her cock, tugging at her hair and just generally dominating her shamelessly, inducing that same desperation and surrender within the mess of a woman that she really, really did not need.

But Xayah couldn't help herself. Her lusts returned with renewed fire and force after being denied anything but her fingers. Her body felt primed now, ready to give in to the chaos and the heat more powerfully now than ever. She had to just let it happen, had to embrace the unquestioning thrill of something desperate, fiery, driven by want and heat and acceptance. The more she tried to fight it the less she felt capable of doing so, ready to just accept the idea of complete submission and want, unraveling at the seams as she let this all happen, as she let herself sink deeper and deeper still. Everything just felt too incredible for her to resist, and she succumbed desperately to the want taking hold of her, body lit up with something fiery, unmistakable, helpless.

Slobbering all over Jinx's balls was her liberation, her sense of acceptance. She couldn't run from this. Even after riding Rakan until he couldn't go any longer, Xayah felt so desperate for more sex that she knew something was wrong, but it was a problem she didn't want to remedy, a problem that she didn't for a moment think she could ever really want to let go of. She stroked and licked with such reckless surrender and glee that it kind of frightened her. She didn't understand what was taking hold of her now or how to deal with it all and how to make this all make sense. She was lost to it, lost to the idea of giving up to this heat and this haze, and all these feelings got the better of her with such intensity and desperation that she just had to accept that this was her.

"Keep sucking on those balls like that, bird girl. I'm gonna cover your face in cum before I fuck you over your sleeping hubby!" Jinx could not have been happier with the sight of Xayah's ravenous surrender, as she continued to rub Xayah's face in her cock and absolutely relish in the heat and aggression she was able to mount, the assault of pure hunger that she brought on. This was a form of pleasure too brazen and crazed for her to be able to help herself, and she let nothing slow her down in her mad descent, in a spiraling surrender into crashing bliss that nothing would be able to stop. She was too hungry, too hot, to overwhelmed now. She needed all of it and she needed it now.

Obedient and unstoppable, Xayah let everything burn her up, let her hungers get the better of her as she chased on, sucking and slurping and losing herself to the mere act of cock worship. This was hunger in a form too crazed and desperate to be able to handle, and she couldn't hold herself steady or compose her thoughts as she succumbed deeper and deeper into this madness, lost to lust too potent and too hazy to control. This was something so desperate and so tense that she couldn't process all of this mess, but she knew she needed more of it, knew she had to lean into the chaos and embrace something so hungry within her that she was sure to lose herself completely to the desperation.

When Jinx came, she did so loud and hotly, calling, "Hey bird boy, wake up and watch me bust a nut all over your girl!" Rakan didn't even move, leaving her to cackle as she blew her load all over Xayah's face, catching her pretty features and raining down upon them with pent-up seed that splashed against her. Jink was happy to smack Xayah around with her cock a bit as she stroked herself and wrung out every drop all over Xayah's face, not satisfied until she had made a thorough and ragged mess of the woman before her.

Xayah wasn't ashamed like she should have been. Wasn't afraid to give in to this madness and accept the idea of opening up to all of it, even if she was in way too deep now for that to be anything resembling a good idea. She needed more. She craved it, whining and twisting under the pressure of her own desires holding onto her as she stared meekly up at Jinx and ached for her touch. "Can you fuck me now?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, hands caressing her quivering thighs. "I-I wanted you to earlier, but now that you're here, I--"

Jinx seized hold of Xayah and pulled her quickly off toward the bed, dragging her by the hair along with only one goal in mind. She wanted this, wanted to overwhelm and use Xayah as hard as Xayah begged to be used, able to see what the redhead herself seemed unable to realize and understand, but she was going to show her, going to teach her, going to make her give in to all of it without shame or hesitation, dragging on quickly and eagerly through something direct and wicked, something driven by heat and aggression hot enough to ensure there would be nothing left inside of her but utter lust now.

Aching and twisting with something too potent and ferocious to deal with, all that Xayah could do was accept that she was done for. That she was gone. She could feel it inside of her with a potency that she found herself helpless against, unable to control the steady descent into chaos that held onto her. She needed this, and she didn't know how to deal with just how grave and insane that all was, how much she craved surrender and the embrace of want that now held her so tightly, but she wasn't given much of a choice. Laid down on the bed beside Rakan, Xayah couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about the fact he was right there, about the helplessness upon her as she accepted the weirdness and the chaos of being so vulnerable and at his mercy.

"Please," she whined, spreading her legs open, aching and wriggling with desperate heat. "Please Jinx, I need your cock in me." her hand reached down to her mound, spreading her pussy lips open next, some of Rakan's cum still leaking out of her. "I just--I just need to get fucked."

Jinx smacked her cock down against Xayah's pussy. "First, I want to hear you tell me that you want it because your boyfriend couldn't fuck you enough." She held all the power in her hands now and she had every reason to want to use it.

The idea of throwing her lover under the bus and betraying him like this didn't even register as a problem for the desperate wreck lying there on the bed. "I need you to fuck me because Rakan couldn't fuck me enough," she whimpered. "He fell asleep and complained he was out of cum and was tired. And I've been lying here now trying to fuck myself with fingers, wanting to get fucked and now... Now I need your cock!" She didn't mean to shout, but even those words didn't make him stir, didn't make Rakan do anything as he lay there completely asleep and helpless.

Jinx was happy enough with Xayah's desperate plea to give her what she wanted. One good, hard shove forward shoved most of her cock right into the redhead, holding her down against the bed as she started to thrust away. "That's what I wanna hear. Dirty little slut begging all day for cock on the beach... Don't pretend you didn't want this. You're not a good, faithful house wife, you're a nasty cheating whore who couldn't get enough cock all day while her man was suspiciously absent. It's clear to me you want me balls deep inside you even while your man sleep right next to you."

Every thrust into her waiting, hot twat felt powerful and deeply satisfying. Jinx's big dick was so much better than Xayah's fingers had been, and it gave her a kind of relief and excitement potent enough to give her something to sink into. She embraced this pleasure and this heat, enjoying the idea of getting fucked and of getting used, even if it was right beside Rakan. "Nngh, yes, I do. I don't care if it's--if he's right here. I need to get fucked, and nothing else matters to me now." She bucked against the thrusts, pushing against Jinx and getting her hands onto Jinx's shoulders, trying desperately to pull her in deeper.

Jinx's whims came and went, a chaotic swell of back and forth madness and hunger that at the moment found themselves firmly focused on the idea of pounding Xayah into submission, of making her ache and twist under this pleasure and this want for something shamelessly adulterous. She wanted to cultivate the idea, wanted to make the writhing Xayah cheat on Rakan and confess as many lurid insanities as she could make her give up to, driven by something fierce, bitter, and twisted. All with the firm underlying insanity of something crazed and focused. She had all the time in the world now to make this work and to make her break, and she would happily do whatever she had to to get her there.

"Tell me how much you love my cock," Jinx snickered. "And how much you like it better than his." Jinx's craved eyes held Xayah;s firmly, refusing to let up or to give her anything resembling sense or hope as she hammered onward, driving on and flaunting her abilities and her insanity. Aggressive thrusts continued to hammer down into Xayah relentlessly, showing her something nothing could let go of, and she was happy to keep it all up as she moved onward, pounding away and showing off something as twisted and delighted as she could muster.

"I love your cock!" Xayah gasped, biting her lip and shivering amid the pressure bearing down upon her, body heaving and shivering under something so insane and relentless that she could barely help herself. This was pleasure in a form so ravenous and so potent that she could barely think straight under this pressure, gasping and burning in pitched ecstasy and relief under something that she craved. The pleasure was succinct and incredible, leaving her winding and thrashing and gasping under the hazy pressure of pure need. "A-and it's... It's bigger than Rakan's!" She couldn't deny it. She'd said it several times before already today and it was true. It was all frustratingly true, inducing a swell of surrender and pressure under something that she just couldn't handle under all of this pressure.

"More," Jinx growled. She grabbed Xayah's hands and pinned them up against the headboard, hips pounding on faster, harder. The bed creaked and ached under the pressure of these brutal thrusts, as feverish pressure and indulgence left little doubt within Xayah about what Jinx wanted from her. "Give me more."

"And you fuck harder than him, too. I love worshiping your cock and your balls, or feeling you fuck my face. And I've--I've never been more excited to have someone fuck my ass before, but I want your dick in there so bad. I want you to ruin my whole body right there beside the man I love. He never has to know I'm not faithful to him, but I--I want this too badly. I can't help it!" She was lost to this, bucking harder and hotter, thrashing under the pressure growing hotter and needier as she gave in to this whole mess. She was desperate and lost in something scattershot and confused, and she wanted to just let it happen, wanted to give in to it all. "Keep fucking me Jinx. A-as hard as you can."

"I will, I will!" Jinx squealed. She didn't hold back anything in the way she hammered forward or the loud noises she made as she grunted and hammered away at the pressure she was happy to give into. She could not believe just how exciting this whole mess was for her, and she eagerly let nothing hold her back, kept up the pressure and let the heat guide them on deeper, let the pleasure take hold and not for a moment let go. Not for anything. She grabbed Xayah's legs and tugged them up over her shoulders, folding the Vastaya in half as she ploughed onward and took to ravaging her as hard as she could.

After so long spent fretting about cheating on Rakan, finding his love again, then sinking once more into the same hell, Xayah woke up in the embrace of something that she wanted to let take hold of her. She wanted to let it all happen, wanted to embrace the most intense and insane of her desires. Cheating on the man she loved began to be its own appeal, began to make her body ache and swell with something she craved. Embracing the pleasure and the heat of this whole mess made for something as powerful and as indulgent as she could have ever imagined, and she wanted to let it happen, wanted to give in to the idea of something incredible. Her breath tightened, moans spilling from within her chest, embracing the desire and the want, the chaos, the excitement.

When she came, she cried out Jinx's name without hesitation, whining and aching through the embrace and the desire, moans raging on through something so pulsating and desperate that she couldn't hold back from. "Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me!" she gasped, thrashing and aching, legs trembling, eyes rolling back, body shuddering through something as powerful and hot as she could have ever imagined. This was utter bliss, a swell of throbbing haze and heat, letting it all take hold of her. Her inner walls begged down around the thick girl dick with something she just had to let happen, and she didn't think for a moment about anything other than giving in to it.

Jinx pounded forward, hand going around the redhead's throat as she pinned her down against the bed, buried balls deep inside of her, pumping her full of cum. "I want your ass."

"I want you to break it." Xayah felt meek, helpless, back into the heat and desperation of what she had endured all afternoon on the beach. She was stuck in place, stuck to have something here that she couldn't deny this primal need and heat. "Wreck it. However you want. E-even on..." She bit her lip, a shaky breath following as her pussy ached, womb full of cum, desperation gripping her tightly. "You can fuck me on top of Rakan if you want to."

The sound of that offer was too good for her to even kind of hesitate. Jinx grabbed hold of Xayah and pulled her up over Rakan. The redhead got onto her hands and knees, steadying herself into position with her ass up high in the air and smoldering desire getting the better of her. "I'm ready now," Xayah whined, hips wiggling back and forth as she embraced the most twisted and sinful of her desires, staring down at Rakan so deep in his slumber. He had no idea this was happening, so heavy down in his dreams that he wouldn't know his lover was getting fucked right on top of him, her face right by his.

"Let's see if we can't wake bird boy up and making him see what's happening," Jinx snickered, grabbing Xayah's hair and pulling hard as she slammed her cock balls deep up the Lhotlan's tight ass with one brutal thrust. Xayah didn't hold back anything about the noise it drew from her as she felt the madness take hold of her, body aching and shifting under the unbelievable pressure of Jinx's rough, possessive fucking of her ass. "You're gonna be a good cheating slut and yell as loud as you want to, right? No holding back shit for me."

"I'll do anything for you." Xayah cooed and twisted with such delirious heat and glee that she really felt like she was going to lose herself before long. "Anything you want." Shoving her perky butt back against Jinx's lap and letting the winding delirium drive her down deeper into a state of utter bliss and surrender, Xayah couldn't hold anything back, meeting the thrusts hard and eagerly, letting herself burn up in this unraveling thrill and the threat of utter acceptance.

Cheating felt good. It felt good in ways it shouldn't have, ways that ached through her core without much sense of direction or certainty. Every inch of Xayah's body burned for something she felt lost to, and she knew now what she needed, that cheating on Rakan was the only way to find the pleasure she needed. Her appetites were out of control now and even with all the sex she'd already had he hadn't been able to satisfy her. She needed to cheat to tend to her needs. But even more than that, she could feel herself wanting to cheat, aching hotter and needier as she opened up to the idea and found that with each passing second she enjoyed being fucked by Jinx more and more.

"Then praise my dick," Jinx sneered, pulling again on her hair. "Worship it with your words right up in his face. He might be in a fucking coma or whatever, but I want him to know deep in his subconscious that you're a cheating whore."

"I'm a nasty, filthy, cheating slut who can't get enough of this fat futa cock up my ass!" she squealed, eyes rolling back as she let herself go, let all of these words take her and guide her away. "I can't help it now. I'm ready to accept what I am, and to do whatever I have to do. Even beside Rakan, even on top of Rakan, my body is not faithful and it never will be again. I can't do it. I need to be treated like a dirty slut by other people, need to be wrecked by cocks all the time." The words made her shudder, made her ache, made her body burn brighter and hotter. Accepting it as a truth upon herself was too incredible and rewarding a feeling to deny herself now, as Xayah submitted to all of it, gave herself up to the ideas and allowed them to take firmer, hotter root within her at any cost. She just couldn't help herself now.

Jinx pressed her advantage, fucking harder, fucking faster, slapping Xayah's ass and embracing the chance to break down what last ounces of rebellion Xayah may have still had within her now. They were all gone now, all replaced by firm acceptance of her wants and her desires, of her need to cheat and to slut around. "If you really accept it, then tell him you love my cock more than you love him." Another slap across Xayah's ass, another tug on her hair. "Do it, or I pull out and cum on your back instead."

The ease with which Xayah made her decision was something she would have felt bad about were she not so far gone now that cumming from having ass fucked was more important than anything else to her. "I love Jinx's massive girlcock more than I love any part of you, Rakan. Every part of you, put together. You're the man I love, but I love cock more. I'll always love cock more now, and I hope you never find out that I'm a cheating whore who wants to get fucked by every champion in the League now and not feel bad about any of it!"

The thought drove her over the edge. Xayah came, gasping and squealing and shivering, her moans reaching their feverish peak of volume and she just couldn't believe how hot this all was and how much she craved, but it didn't matter now. She was lost to it, aching and shivering in desperation through something as potent and intense as she could have ever imagined, and she had to let it all out, had to give up to it and embrace the idea that she was too far gone now to care about anything but being used. Especially as Jinx filled her tight ass up with cum and left her a complete wreck of a woman, gasping and shivering through the pleasure as she was dragged up off of Rakan.

Jinx wasn't done with Xayah yet, grabbing her legs and pulling them up as she began to carryfuck the redhead right out of the room. "You got anything in your kitchen? I'm fucking starving."

"Ye-yes! I can make it for you while fuck me over the pot, and then I'll worship your cock while you eat. Anything at all." Xayah nodded happily, carried off into new depravity and adventures, ready to accept her new life and to give in to it fully. It was fitting she didn't walk out of the room herself, carried off by Jinx atop her cock into the departure from faithfulness, to which she would never return, staying with Rakan and lying to him for the rest of their lives while pursuing every cock attached to anyone who wasn't him.


	5. Chapter 5

Xayah knew for one good reason above all the others that she was indeed hooked now on the thrill of cheating: she woke up, and still wanted someone else's dick. She woke up horny and aching, stuffed full of Jinx's cum and still lustful enough to deepthroat Rakan's cock and ride him for a whole hour when he woke up, and still she felt herself overwhelmed and desperate. There was no denying to herself that she loved Rakan; as she rode him, she could feel it. She kissed and adored him thoroughly, relishing in the chance to savour his lips against hers and his cock inside of her. It was a nice cock.

But she'd been fucked by bigger.

Not that Rakan was a disappointment, and in some ways she'd been fucked by people the day before with a dick much like Rakan's, and they had still been incredibly special encounters. She understood why perfectly; it wasn't just about the size of the dick, it was about who the dick was attached to. Who was inside of her. She didn't just want to get fucked, she wanted to get fucked by people who weren't Rakan, wanted to explore the filthy thrills of cheating on him and shamelessly seeking indulgence in a form so pure and so raw that she could hardly believe it was all happening. It was so wrong and insane and raw, but she craved everything about it, unable to hold back from pure bliss and the excitement that followed, from letting herself be consumed by desperation and want.

The night before with Jinx fucking her right on top of Rakan had been an incredible learning experience for Xayah. She was able to learn her way through something amazing, something that helped give her conviction and certainty as she figured out what she wanted. Xayah hadn't simply been fed to sate her desires, they had been unlocked and opened up within her for something so powerful that she was happy just to give in to them, a relentless mess of hunger and want that left her now wondering how and when she could cheat on Rakan next.

She didn't even really feel bad about it, either. As she slipped into the hot bath after breakfast, her fingers very shamelessly trailed down between her legs as she pondered where to go from there. Whether to seek out a champion she hadn't yet fucked, or to enjoy another second round with someone who had stood out to her. And in that regard, Warwick stood out pretty strongly in her mind for his amazing dick and the knot at the base of his shaft that promised such delightful and vulgar things if she let it. In particular, she dwelled on the promise of him breeding her, of knotting and impregnating her right there on the beach. She wondered if it took, and if it didn't, when she could get him to try again

Such thoughts drove her fingers faster into herself, made her cravings harder, made her imagine him pinning her down and rutting her fiercely, promising to make it stick this time, promising to knock her up and let her sort out with her man what she was going to do about it, because he didn't care. She was just a breeding bitch to him. It was an amazing fantasy and an amazing orgasm to cap it all off, and she knew as she lay there shivering and winding down from her hunger that Xayah needed more.  
*****************************  
"I want to handle the jungle," Xayah said.

"You want to what?" Darius asked.

"I want to be the one in the jungle this time." Xayah stood firm in her decision as she kept a steady and level gaze on her teammates. She wasn't about to let anyone tell her no. Not to anything. Not with how perfectly things had worked out. Their very first match back from vacation saw Xayah on a team opposite Warwick, and she wanted a piece of him. "I know it sounds insane, but I feel confident in my abilities for it, and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Are you sure, my love?" Rakan was pretty openly disappointed and upset by the words, by the idea that she wanted to split off from him. "It could be dangerous." They worked together, always. Rakan was her support, Xayah happily holding down the bottom lane like a pro and warding off the competition. This changed that whole approach and the whole dynamic, and it did so late into the decision making process.

Xayah shot a tense glare toward her man, and he visibly shirked a little under her judgment and glare. The dead certainty of her words and the intense confidence that came with them was enough to thankfully ease him down from his place of judgment and concern, if only a bit. "I am certain of this. This will be my chance to prove I can handle the jungle too. I appreciate all of the concern, but I will be doing this and nobody will be stopping me." She held too firm in her words for anyone to argue sensibly against Xayah; everyone just accepted it as something nobody would make her budge on, something they would have to work around in making this fight a success no matter what.

Xayah was delighted to get away with it, to have teammates who didn't know about her slutting about or would have had any reason to consider her being a lying whore out to get knotted. It was all better off that way, she reasoned, throwing herself into the opportunity ahead of her to get that rock hard wolf dick. She wasn't ashamed of it at all. She knew she should have been, knew that lusting after Warwick like this and taking active steps to throw a fight in the name of getting another man's cock was a step too far.

Wandering a breach getting fucked by people while she was in heat and too helpless to resist was one thing. Jinx breaking into her bedroom to fuck her was another. But Xayah was now on a path darker still than all of that, ready to embrace something chaotic and twisted within her that simply would not bend. She'd had days to think about it, to shake herself from her thoughts, and she remained determined and obsessed, aching under the thrall of something that had run on for far too long for there to be any doubt in her mind now of what she was doing. Xayah wanted it, and nothing could stop her from getting it, no matter how insane this all truly was, no matter how much she should have been smart enough to pull back from this before she got carried away.

The fight began, and immediately Xayah ventured out into the other team's jungle. She was able to slip on through without being seen just fine, at least knowing how to deftly move through wilderness and avoid detection. It was no trouble at all to weave her way through the dangers and sight lines of monsters, allies, and enemies alike, a rebel who excelled at moving through places and situations effortlessly, and nothing could have kept her from this opportunity now. This was raw opportunity, a chance for Xayah to seize what she craved, and she wasn't about to let anything hold her back from that.

Getting close to Warwick was easily. Sneaking up on Warwick was another matter entirely; his strong senses were at their sharpest while he jungled, knowing that around every corner lay potential for ambushes or attacks, for the other team's jungler to jump out of nowhere. For coordination to corner him between a rock and a hard place. he never wanted to get caught in a dangerous position like that, and avoiding traps meant moving deftly and keeping his eyes keen around him for any sign of problems, no matter which direction they came from. Which meant that he could smell Xayah from far enough away to be ready for him, turning and snarling. "What's a little slut bird like you doing in the jungle?" he asked.

"You have a job to finish," Xayah said, strutting toward him, not wanting to play around as she made her firm and confident advance, eyeing him with intent desire. "I'm not pregnant, Warwick. You're going to have to fix that."

The rich, hoarse, mocking laughter that followed made Xayah shiver, as Warwick stalked toward her. "You came back for more. Filthy little whore didn't get enough of me the first time?" Warwick grabbed a fistful of Xayah's hair, and as he carefully considered the options in front of him, he felt like this path was clear. "You want more cock."

"I want you to knot and impregnate me," she whimpered. Xayah couldn't help herself as he pulled on her hair like he did, readily surrendering to his dominance without thinking about it. "Ever since the day on the beach, I've wanted more of your cock. I've craved it. Please, Warwick, let me have it now. Stuff me with your knot, breed me, I don't care if it's right in front of Rakan. I'll break his heart and tell him your cock is superior and that he'll have to raise your child. Whatever you want. I just need it!'

The utter desperation that ached within Xayah's voice was incredible. Warwick was so happy to see her in such a desperate state in front of him, to know she was this truly, utterly helpless. The opportunity was here to make something beautiful of this mess, and he wanted to make sure that she was completely lost to the insanity of it, to make her succumb fully to his control, and anything he could do to make it work while he waited was simply another way to make this moment perfect.

"If you want my knot, you have to earn it," Warwick said, sizing her up and down. 'How badly do you want to be made into my bitch?'

"I crave it," Xayah whimpered, scurrying forward and dropping down to her knees in front of Warwick, showing her submission and her acceptance. "Whatever you ask of me, I'll do it. Anything you want, I swear. I value being your bitch more than I value anything else right now."

"I will use your jungle without interference, and you will stay away from my teammates. Remove yourself from this fight and do nothing but service me when I demand it. Understood?"

The words were clear and the intent plain, and Xayah knew she was betraying everyone as her lusts got the better of her. "Of course! Yes, naturally. This match is less important to me than having your knot, I would be happy to submit to you and stay away from the fighting if you fuck me."

Warwick's smile grew. "Then seal the deal with your lips," he said, his cock slowly emerging from his fur, big and twitching, a red canine cock emerging and imposing upon Xayah the impressive size that had dominated her fantasies for too long. With a meek whine, Xayah stared upon Warwick's cock, appreciating just how insane this situation was and how much she craved the thrill of being knotted by him. If a blowjob was what she wanted, then a blowjob was what he would receive; Xayah wanted to serve, and she was committed to whatever the hell Warwick pleased.

So she drove on confidently in taking his cock into her mouth, in sucking it down with a very pointed and hungry gesture. Her mouth enveloped the thick shaft and she greedily sucked it right down in a show of submissive desire hot enough to show off all the desperation raging within her. She'd spent so long imagining the thrill of getting fucked by Warwick again that to have him in front of her and to be able to lick his cock was an absolute dream, a rush of bliss and desire doing to her things she absolutely craved, needed on a level too real and too potent to handle. She was going to serve, going to satisfy, going to make sure that every step of the way Warwick knew where her loyalties lay and that she was fully, completely mess.

This wasn't the Xayah that Warwick fucked on the beach. That much could not have been more obvious. She was all dazed and cock drunk on the beach, and by the time he found her she had already been run through again and again by plenty more perverts and paramours seeking use of her body. She was still ripe, hot, tight, and an absolute thrill to fuck, but she was used goods and clearly not in her right mind, her heat and the many encounters she'd gone through overwhelming her in ways that couldn't be ignored. This was different. Now, Xayah was in full control of herself, acting with intent and clarity, at least in some ways. She was still a cock-addicted mess offering to throw a match entirely just to get her hands on his knot, but she actively sought it and did everything she could to lay her intentions out clearly, making for a different situation and a case beyond all sense.

As her tongue licked greedily across the aching cock, Xayah couldn't help but be drawn downward, sinking further along his shaft as one particular part of him called to her with its incredible and unignorable majesty: his knot. Xayah had come here seeking to service that bulb, to be filled and claimed by that glorious base, and she wasn't able to help herself now, throwing greedily down into the excitement of pressing kisses all over his knot, worshiping it with her tongue and showing the utter desperation that now ruled her mind and her body.

"You'll be my knot slut," Warwick promised, twisting his hand in her hair as he made the most of the opportunity ripe before him. He pushed her against his cock, savouring the way she licked and kissed in ravenous excitement and obedience. There was nothing about the way she worked against his cock that felt restrained or composed, instead driven by vulgarity and intent, by something too primal and twisted for Xayah to hold strong in the face of. But that was the dominance she needed; none of the people who she cheated on Rakan with made love to her. They fucked her. Used her. Dominated and abused and violated her, and that was the treatment she now wanted, the thrill of being taken and used that she so lustfully craved.

As much as Xayah felt she could have simply worshiped Rakan's knot and left all sense behind her, it wasn't about what she wanted. Not yet, at least. She liked back toward the head of his cock and accepted that she was in a weird and messy position here, and had to take other means of finding sense. Like getting her mouth around the head of his cock and worshiping the whole thing instead of just the knotted base. Her eyes stared sweetly up at Warwick as she indulged in the true hunger and madness of this situation, of desires throbbing and pulsating out of control with something too primal to deal with.

Everything she did was another deeper extension of her own hungers, as Xayah remained fixated on the thrills before her, slobbering away at the thick cock and taking Warwick's prick down into her throat, unable to compose herself or deny the swell of ecstasy now raging through her body so powerfully. She needed this, and she needed it in ways too powerful to contend with, everything taking such a firm and chaotic hold within her that she didn't really know how to deal with the whole thing, but she craved the idea of letting what happened happen. The sweet indulgent hungers that held her so firmly in place grew more intense still as everything Xayah did was an exercise in pure surrender, in letting herself succumb to her appetites and prove what she was capable of. The chance to lose herself to this dick and to return to the chaos she craved was a dream come true for the needy wreck down on her knees servicing the mighty cock.

Slurping and slobbering with something chaotic and wanton made for a mess of pleasure too powerful for her to have any chance to deal with her hungers. Xayah fell comfortably into the groove of something so direct and insane that she didn't really know how to help herself, just surrendering to something that she was helpless against, ready to just let the pleasure consume her. No holding back, no hesitating, no worrying about Rakan or what he would have thought. Xayah was a changed woman now, forged in the flames of lust and desire so hot that the idea of being fucked by another man's cock was no longer even frightening, but exciting.

"I'm sure you never give him this kind of attention," Warwick sneered, savouring this oral worship. He used his hand on her cock to guide her back and forth, indulging in the power and the heat that ensued. As long as he was able to keep pushing on and forcing her to succumb to his touch, Warwick was going to milk this for everything he could get, shameless and twisted in the way he fucked her moth, forcing her to throat his cock and savage her. Deep thrusts back and forth had her choking happily under the pressure of something too primal to deal with, and Warwick felt like he could get used to this sort of treatment. To having Xayah as his slut on reserve for whenever he needed a facefucking.

Rather than slow down or even consider taking a moment to breathe, Xayah went harder, embracing the thrill of feeling Warwick guiding her into more brutal and harsh treatments yet, letting herself succumb to the pleasure harder still. This was just too good and too hot to deal with, her mouth and throat utterly subservient in giving up everything to him, and she was shameless about it, no matter how much she drooled and slobbered, how much she let herself succumb fully. This was about surrender, about losing control and giving herself up to a cock and to her lusts.

There was only one way for this to end, and Xayah welcomed it, slobbering all over and completely embracing the mess, a moaning wreck throwing herself down into the pleasure and embracing raw desire. As Warwick growled and ached and came down her throat, Xayah happily accepted this mess and this excitement, embracing pleasure and accepting raw satisfaction. She guzzled his load down, accepting it down her throat and happily embracing the pleasure and the thrill of receiving his seed, accepting upon herself the very worst that could hit her. This was excitement and bliss, as she drew back slowly from the cock, a twitching and shivering mess staring wide-eyed up at him.

"Was that to your liking?" she asked, biting her lip as she stared up at him, hungrily embracing the mess being made of her. "I hope it was, I tried so hard t--"

"You were fine, whore." Warwick pushed back a bit, staring at the drool strands hanging from her lips, savouring how much of a mess he was making of her, but knowing he had other things to do while he was here. "Now stay out of my way, and don't throw this plan, or else you're not getting my knot."

"I promise, I'll obey. I'm a good slut, I'll do what I'm told." Biting her lip, Xayah remained down on her knees, not necessarily to seek more facefucking--as much as she would have loved it--but to express her respectful submission. She wanted to be given something so badly, wanted to savour this excitement and pleasure, and she didn't let anything hold of her back as she remained obediently in place and let him completely have his way with her. There was nothing she would be able to do to spare herself from this fate and this shame.

"Good. I'll come back for you." On that note, headed off into the jungle, to enjoy the delights of completely uncontested use of both teams' jungle sides, ready now to use the most beneficial camps to his benefit, knowing the team was effectively down a person through sheer shameful obedience to something so wrong and so raw. He stalked of very shamelessly and abruptly, leaving the quivering mess of a Vastaya to kneel there in wait, aching for his touch and for his cock, but having to wait for it.

But not quite so chastely that she couldn't stick a hand between her legs and tend to the desperate aches raging within her, of course. To that end, Xayah was of course going to rub some out and let Warwick run wild through the others.  
************************  
Xayah's utter disappearance left her teammates furious, save for Rakan who was deathly worried about what was happening and what it meant, unable to find his beloved anywhere and confused about how wrong things could have gone. Even if Warwick had vanquished her she would have returned in a moment to the fountain, so what could have possibly held her back? There was no sense to it, and in the meantime, the enemy team ran unopposed through them, afforded the benefit of a very full and well fed Warwick helping set his teammates up for destruction and spiral off into snowballing chaos.

By the time Warwick came back for Xayah, she had stripped herself out of several pieces of her armour, fingers jamming into her sopping wet cunt as she worked to fuck herself again and again with her fingers, indulgently satisfying herself on harder and hotter, refusing to slow down no matter what happened. She was a mess, thrashing under the pressure and heat of this bliss, refusing t slow herself down as she stubbornly kept up the pace of touching herself, unable to slow down or ease herself up from this mess. She just pushed harder, shivering and moaning in relentless approval and lust under the swell of sensations creeping on harder, doing her in with such a weird and smoldering intensity, something beyond sense or composure, relentless in its sway and in the way she let herself succumb to this mess.

"You can't help yourself," Warwick growled, staring down at the shameless mess on the ground in front of him. Xayah looked like a wanton mess, completely helpless in the face of her own lusts. It was pitiful and embarrassing, but also exactly the kind of excitement he needed, as he walked up toward her. "But you did as you were told."

"Of course I did. I'm an obedient slut who waited patiently for her reward," Xayah whined, not for a moment considering anything but the utmost surrender and acceptance. She was a mess here, lost to the powerful sway of desire and heat, the want pulsating through her body too powerfully for her to resist the accepting swell of desire holding her so firmly. Xayah had been ordered to wait, and wait she had, obedient and absolute in her bid to earn the cock she craved. "And now, I can get knotted. You're going to knot me, right?" She stared with hopeful, desperate glee up at the man before her, aching for approval and acceptance as her body throbbed under this mess of sensation and desire.

Warwick growled and shifted in position, hands reaching out to seize at the ripe, waiting mess of a woman in front of him and pull her up toward his clutches. "I'm going to breed you," he promised, hoisting her up and grabbing her by her perky ass, his cock rapidly emerging from his far as he snarled, "Here, and then in front of your man. It's time he knows." There was no discussion about it, no debate or sense to it; Warwick simply impaled Xayah down onto his cock, forcing her to take him down and then immediately getting to work pounding into her mercilessly, drawing panicked yells and moans from the needy wreck of a woman who was all too happy to give in to it all.

The frustration and pulsating pleasure of getting fucked was all too sweet for Xayah to handle. As she was slammed down onto Warwick's cock, her body responded with desperation and need, legs locking around is waist and fingers digging into his back as she clung to his strong chest for stability, head rolling back as she embraced her inner animal. "Let him see. He'll see the face of the woman he loves, wracked with more pleasure than he could ever give her!" She was helpless here, lost to the haze and ecstasy of getting fucked, of cheating on Rakan and giving in to something primal in the process. There wasn't any sense of composure or hesitation to how she moved, no moment where Xayah seemed to care at all about what she was doing.

Fingers tightened down hard into rough fistfuls of her fine ass, gripping her firmly and using her in harsh and vulgar excitement, pounding away and brutalizing her body. Warwick had enjoyed lots of hard, shameless fights, indulging in the pleasure and heat behind the chance to wreck Xayah and dominate her. He laid into her with something as direct and primal as he could manage, driven by something brutal and intense, and the chance to break her down and overwhelm her was an absolute dream. Pounding her up and down on his cock, Warwick threw himself into this opportunity, using Xayah as thoroughly and intensely as he could muster.

"I've never seen a whore so disloyal but so obedient," Warwick snarled. He didn't need to break her down or instill upon her anything; Xayah had come to him so ready to listen to his every word and thrown herself against him. It was incredible, made all the better by the ways she lunged forward and threw all sense out the window. He couldn't believe how overwhelmingly lost she was to this bliss, craving him so thoroughly and so hotly that she burned completely under the mess, a wicked mess squealing and shivering as he indulged in his brutal push forward, pounding into her without shame.

"I'm loyal to cock," Xayah explained. "To getting fucked by people who aren't Rakan. I'm loyal to disloyalty." It was a mess of nonsense, a swell of contradictory madness babbled on with something she knew was just completely nonsensical, but it didn't matter. Xayah's promises to the surrender of her lusts were powerful enough, driven by something hot, something she craved and indulged in thoroughly. This heat and mess of the pleasure was something absolutely incredible, and the excitement of the bliss pulsing through her. Cheating had become all she wanted, all she craved, and Warwick's meaty prick stuffing her twat and pounding into her was an absolute dream.

But where this really became exciting was in the feeling of his knot. Every pull down brought her hole right up against that aching bulb, and she couldn't hold back the throbbing excitement of knowing what awaited her. That bulbous knot was something she craved, and she wasn't able to deny herself the thrill of sinking down harder against it, of moaning and shuddering in such hot, throbbing delight that she could barely contain herself. Xayah needed this more than anything,, and she wasn't in a place where she could deny the pleasures upon herself now, throwing all caution to the wind and giving up to the mess fully.

Warwick continued his rough and shameless appraisal of her. "You're just a whore. Don't pretty it up, just accept you're filthy slut who got tired of her man fucking her and craved more. A whore who wants bigger cocks so badly she'll get knocked up right in front of him." No words could be spared now, as he let his twisted ideas express themselves through vicious and brutal thrusts, pounding Xayah down into submission and leaving nothing left of her. This was pleasure in a form too pure and too satisfying to control, and Warwick could think only of the ways he was about to bring everything crashing down. For her, for Rakan, for everyone watching as the woman who had insisted on jungling sold them out for a whole match just to get his cock.

Xayah didn't feel bad about any of it Impaled atop Warwick's amazing dick and feeling his knot threatening her, she couldn't help herself. There was so much pleasure here, so much to savour and enjoy that she was simply unable to hold back from, and Xayah let herself burn under this mess of chaotic want, thrashing under his powerful and dominant treatment, not sure why she had ever shied away from cheating on Rakan when it felt so good. Had she been this willing on the beach, Xayah could have been gangbanged into oblivion by champion after champion and left so completely broken and overwhelmed that nothing remained.

She was determined to keep stay the course now, to enjoy this mess and to savour the pleasure as thoroughly as she could get it. Her legs locked tighter around his waist and she screamed out for him without hesitation. "Breed me, Warwick! Fill me with your knot and your cum and a litter of puppies. I'm not just a whore, I'm your whore!" Everything coursing through her body made for a state of surrender so incredible that she didn't know how to deal with it all, thrashing and shivering under the pulse of something so powerful and so overwhelming that Xayah wasn't able to do much more than squeal and thrash and lose herself to this pulsating, winding delirium, and she loved every second of it.

The swell of orgasmic fire that surged through her very core brought with it moans that rang out through the jungle, as Xayah reached her peak atop Warwick's cock, and she couldn't have been happier about it. With a very hard and direct slam down onto his fat prick, Warwick let out a primal howl that overwhelmed her scream, as he pulled her down harshly, forced her upon him with an intensity powerful enough to drive his knot into her waiting cunt, and the pressure swelled even hotter still as she felt the massive, bulbous base of his cock force its way into her. She thrashed against him, legs writhing and fingers clutching into mad fistfuls of fur as Xayah held onto him firmly, feeling the throbbing cock pumping her full of cum as he locked his cock into her and left her a dizzy, chaotic mess.

"I've never felt so good in my life," Xayah whined, staring dizzily up at Warwick, panting and shivering and aching. "Nngh, and now we're stuck like this."

"For now." He tugged on her hair and made sure Xayah knew who was in charge here. "Once we're out, we're finishing this fight, and I'm finishing this game."  
**************************  
The blue team was appalled by everything that went down. The red team battered them with ease, Warwick running unopposed through the jungle and circling around to cut them down while Xayah was nowhere to be found. Then, once the red team laners were all beefed up, even Warwick disappeared, and one-sided skirmishes felt like the blue team was being toyed with, like they were completely out of their depths trying to handle this whole situation and the mess that came with it. They were stuck struggling to keep up with this situation, and nobody really had any idea how to.

It was a bust. An utter defeat already pretty awful by itself, but there was still more awaiting them as a special little burst of humiliation awaited them as the closing thrill of this situation. Warwick had something left in mind for the blue team and for Rakan to learn just how much of a loss this fight was. It was a potent and twisted plan, utterly vile and wicked in its intentions, and it was as perfect an encapsulation as he could find of the true depths beneath this mess.

When blue team re-spawned after a brutal skirmish, they were faced with an absolutely shameful sight: Xayah bent over their Nexus getting pounded by Warwick.

Warwick held onto her arms, pinning them behind his back as he thrust forward with wicked, reckless desire, grunting his way through as hard and as rough a pounding as he could muster. He went all out with her, the sound of his hips slamming against her taut ass ringing out loudly as he made his perfectly clear intentions as plain as could be. Warwick owned Xayah, and he wanted Rakan to know it, hammering forward and claiming her as brutally and intensely as he could muster with the single-minded intention of utterly ravaging her, of ruining her and breaking her down into the throes of utter desolation and chaos.

The throbbing ache of this messy situation left the dizzy and broken Xayah gasping and howling in panic, given to something so primal and so intense that she could barely handle it all. Back and forth she thrashed, moaning through the pleasure and the desire that ached through her body, eyes staring right into the fountain and in particular toward Rakan, the wicked smile on her face feeling so guiltless that she was startled by how easily this came to her. Everything that she felt take hold of her was so good and so intense that she didn't care about any of the things she should have cared about, didn't find it in her to mind how she was getting completely savaged and fucked into delirious bliss in front of Rakan. It was now open and blatant, her shame at its molten peak as she cheated on him directly before his eyes.

And she loved it.

Every wicked moans and howl that she let out was a complete betrayal of Rakan, and Xayah knew it, but she didn't hold back, shoving her perky butt back against Warwick's powerful hips and allowing him to dominate and rule her so thoroughly that she knew she was never going to find peace or dignity again. She didn't care. She couldn't care. Everything she gave herself up to was a show of complete desire and want, her body aching and shivering through a rush of desire and need. A huge cock wrecking her aching twat was worth more to Xayah than anything else, and she was unashamed about the mess and the pressure upon her. Back and forth she moved through something so incredible that she could barely handle herself.

"My Xayah," he gasped, startled by the sight of Xayah so shamelessly indulging. He didn't know how to deal with the sight of her at work, the way she seemed so happy to be there and to be fucked like this. She was lost to the pleasure, and he didn't know how to deal with seeing her like this, standing there trembling in panic and humiliation, staring on in worry and wondering how to deal with this revelation and everything that came with. "Xayah, how could you--"

"The whore sold us out," Katarina spat, furious as she watched Xayah indulge in the thrill of getting pounded away. The rest of the red team shored up, keeping blue team pinned down in their fountain under the threat of more brutality, and there was little that was going to spare them now. "She betrayed us!"

"I can't help it, I need this cock!" Xayah screamed, eyes rolling back as she continued to thrash against the pressure of something truly incredible, overwhelmed by the pressure and desire that hit her, unable to hold herself back. The pleasure was overwhelming and overbearing, pressing down against her harder and hotter still, driven by something shameless, overwhelming and feverish in the way that she let herself burn. Warwick's every powerful, dominant thrust broke down her composure and her cares, leaving her helpless against the pressure and desire of this mess. Why would she have ever wanted anything but this bliss?

"Your woman is a dirty, cheating whore who's tired of your cock," Warwick snarled. "This Nexus isn't going down until I've knotted and bred her before your eyes." The power trip that came with fucking Xayah in front of Rakan spoke to a very primal core of Warwick. This was the law of the jungle, the rule of the wild, and he was shameless about bearing down upon her and ruining her thoroughly. This was pleasure, something too primal and too chaotic for her to have any hope of holding out against this. It was raw brutality, something twisted and indulgent as he made the situation even worse and more combustible, but he couldn't help himself.

"I still love you!" Xayah screamed, twisting under the hold he held on her arms. "You're still the only person I've ever loved, Rakan. But I love all cocks, and I need this one to breed and knot me, and I can't help myself!" The confession and the twisted, shameful push forward this all the more intense for Xayah, as she found herself loving the thrill of just giving up everything, of letting Rakan know the dark side to her depraved indulgences, and she didn't hold herself back as she let the pleasure consume her, feeling the orgasm rip through her body and leave her a senseless wreck.

With screams of pleasure more chaotic and satisfied than Rakan had ever heard in his life, Xayah succumbed to another orgasm, and Warwick plunged his cock down to the hilt inside of her, forcing his knot into her and filling her with something she had no hope of controlling, as she thrashed and shivered and surrendered to this mess. Cum pumped hard into her waiting hole, filling her womb with his powerful, dominant seed, and Xayah's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, tongue rolling out as she sheer thrill of being filled, dominated, and fucked like this was bared for her teammates to see.

The Nexus came crashing down, but while his teammates were furious at Xayah for costing them the match, the fight was the last thing on Rakan's mind as the heartbreak set in and he stared at his fuck-drunk lover, breaking down into tears.


End file.
